


[Reylo]合约终止

by Mintycut



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintycut/pseuds/Mintycut
Summary: 这是一个没有光剑的“星球大战”AU原力被拿来预知、读心、端咖啡当然，保留节目原力扼喉还是有的。根据JJA“原力只能用血缘来获得”的狗屁设定目的只是为了让reylo上床而已
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个没有光剑的“星球大战”AU  
> 原力被拿来预知、读心、端咖啡  
> 当然，保留节目原力扼喉还是有的。  
> 根据JJA“原力只能用血缘来获得”的狗屁设定  
> 目的只是为了让reylo上床而已

  
帕帕廷家的孙女在搜寻“强大原力的精子提供者”。  
  
最近，共和国首都的大街小巷都在流传着这个消息。人选还没确定下来，估计是因为老帕帕廷时日无多，儿子又是个没有原力的“次品”，身为共和国的第一原力家族眼看已经日薄西山，处于没落的边缘了。老帕帕廷为了维持在议会中的地位，不惜把自己17岁的孙女芮当作最终的筹码，向全银河的其他原力贵族发出带有私人签章的秘密信息，低头借种。  
当然，这种流言最后被简化成一个粗鄙的词，传到了芮的耳中。  
  
“我是绝对、绝对不会答应的！”芮龇着牙齿低吼。  
  
波和芬面面相觑，身为芮的同学兼好友，原力血统的残酷竞争对他们而言一向只是街头传闻，从未想过竟然要牺牲一个未成年女孩去完成血统传承的责任。  
  
“我觉得你可以考虑私奔。”  
“没有私奔对象的叫离家出走，白痴。”  
  
好友的关心虽然让芮略感安慰，但要想解决问题仍希望渺茫。  
  
“你可以住到我这儿来，虽然房间小点，但想住多久都可以。”  
“比起当你和赫克斯的性爱现场观众，我选择去睡千年隼。” 芮感动地看了一眼波，拒绝了他的提议。  
“我发誓在你面前我们最多做到PG。”  
  
住在寄宿家庭的芬在这点上毫无发言权，只好将话题转向他最关心的方面：“有可能是和谁，你知道吗？”  
  
“老头子只会跟我唠叨家族责任什么什么的，我妈完全闭口不谈，爸爸更是一看到我就开始哭，好像我已经躺在棺材里了，就算真有什么消息，恐怕全银河系最后一个知道的人就是我。”  
“听阿米蒂奇说，可能是走天家的小少爷。”波从不掩饰他与恋人的枕边八卦，阿米蒂奇˙赫克斯是走天家佣人的儿子，虽然他对走天家一贯的没什么好话，但这个消息看起来相当可信。  
“安纳金老爷根本对这个邀请嗤之以鼻，但斯诺克——就是他的幕僚长，似乎说服了他。”  
“帕帕廷和走天不是世仇吗？我想老帕帕廷是绝对不可能同意的吧。”  
芬有些激动，身为力敏的直觉让他对“走天家的小少爷”这个名字充满敌意。  
  
“说起来，老头子好像在餐桌上提过对那人挺满意，不过我认为他主要是为了讽刺我爸。”  
“我也不希望是他，听说那小子挺讨厌的。”  
芮和芬都知道，波的听说等于“听赫克斯说”。  
  
“等等，不管是谁都不行！”芮哭笑不得，“我绝不会让爷爷这么操控我，要我跟陌生人上床……我宁愿现在就嫁给千年隼！”  
“不愧是连初恋都没有过的书呆。”波见怪不怪，调侃起芮来，“除了机器人和千年隼，你还喜欢过谁吗，任何人，任何生物？”  
“芮可是我们的大明星。”芬得意地哼道，揉了揉芮的头顶,“要让芮喜欢，先不说原力，性格外貌必须完美才行。”  
  
但芮并没有听到芬浮夸的马屁，思绪就被那句“你还喜欢过谁”劫走了。很久很久以前，有那么一个男孩吧，芮想。  
笑起来像冬日清晨的太阳，即使不够和煦也珍稀得令人心生喜悦……但那是谁呢？  
男孩的脸逐渐和眼前的朝阳重叠，好像也在闪闪发光，强烈的光芒刺痛了芮的眼珠，她的眼眶瞬间被泪水充盈，什么也看不到。  
  
“别走、别走！”让我再看一下你的脸！  
  
可无论芮怎么呼喊，记忆中的面容仍然只留下一片空白。  
  
  
“芮。”芬用肩膀推了推身边暗自神游的芮，“我们刚说偷偷去外环星系，你看怎么样。”  
“……不行，我做不到。”芮深深叹了口气，“如果不能令老头子满意，对他而言我爸就更没有价值了。”  
“没有价值？会把你们从家中赶出去吗？总不至于被共和国流放吧。”  
“可能会被杀掉，然后扔到哪个偏僻的星球上。”芮淡淡地说道。  
芬和波沉默了，虽然知道统治者们要靠血统维持能力才能保有如今地位，但这么偏激的做法也已突破他们一干普通人对贵族底线所有的想象。  
  
“……不如我扮成你的未婚夫，陪你去见面吧！跟他说你已经有心上人了，是不会配合这种愚蠢的安排的。如果对方心智正常，也应该会同情你的遭遇，主动开口帮你拒绝你爷爷，这样他就没办法怪罪你和你爸爸了。”波最终认真地出了个主意。  
“还是我来扮比较好。” 芬朝波挤挤眼睛，“赫克斯嫉妒起来可是发狂的狮子，能把你生撕了。  
“你这种弱鸡力敏，我看老帕帕廷说句话都能把你吓尿裤子。”  
“哦？让他试试。”芬嘴硬地说，但直觉已经告诉他，如果要在剑拔弩张的原力角斗中撑住场面，可能真还只有波这种钝感的普通人才能做到。  
  
芮抱住想要支持自己的好友们，也许他们并不知道将要面对的是怎样的恶魔，但这份心意也足以支撑她直面一切不详的预感——如果命运要来，就让它来吧，她也一定会好好保护这两个朋友，无论发生什么。  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
命运这个碧池第二天就到了。  
没等放学，管家普莱德就带车候在学校门口，把芮——和想方设法跟上来的芬拉到科洛桑最大的酒店顶层。  
芬按波的计划躲进套房隔间，剩余的时间并不够让芮做其他准备，她懊恼自己还穿着校服：被当成孩子对待或激起某些爱好者的性趣，芮不知道相比之下哪个更糟。  
  
现实也没有时间让她继续懊恼，几秒钟后，普莱德便推开门，向芮引见那位被帕帕廷议长当作最后希望的男人。  
“这位是达斯维达爵爷之孙，莱娅公主之子……”  
“叫我凯洛伦。”  
  
眼前的男人一身黑色皮衣，连摩托车头盔都没摘，便对芮伸出戴着皮手套的手。  
这一连串突破常识的失礼行为让芮目瞪口呆，以至于完全不知该怎么回应，可更令她说不出话的是这个男人的身高——和与之相配的原力，犹如一个庞大的怪物，一进门就毫不收敛地用自己的原力将整个房间塞得满满当当，让房间中的其他人倍感窒息。  
  
见芮没有握手的意思，凯洛伦也随意地放下了手，转身走向房间一角的吧台，背对着芮粗鲁地翻选着吧台上的白兰地。  
“你要不要喝点？”  
芮还没来得及表示拒绝，男人已经打开了他挑中的一瓶，“我忘记你还不到年龄。”  
芮正想着戴头盔要怎么喝酒，凯洛伦已经单手取下头盔放在一旁，半长的头发脱离拘束，立刻滑落到男人脸前，遮住大半眉眼，有如犀鸟喙般高耸的鼻子穿过几缕刘海，矗在豆荚般饱满的嘴唇上方，高领毛衣包裹住颈部，衬得下颌格外修长。  
男人的手指插入刘海，将头发往后梳，露出适才被蓬乱头发遮住的眼睛。琥珀色的瞳孔直直看进芮的眼中，柔软而湿润的目光不由得让芮想起曾经养过的大型犬，忍不住眨了眨眼。  
  
“那么，我们开始吧。”男人说。  
  
“等、等等！”沉浸在目光中的芮差点忘记波的计划，慌忙提出抗议，“我们不应该先互相了解一下吗？”  
凯洛伦露出一丝意外的表情，放下手中并没有喝过的酒杯，双臂交叉抱在胸前，首肯似的向芮扬了扬下巴。  
  
芮深吸一口气，僵硬着手指敲了敲套房隔间的门，先前藏身其中的芬推开门走了出来。  
  
“这是我的恋人、不、未婚夫。”芮装作亲昵地挽住芬的胳膊，还把头靠了上去。“我们是真心相爱，准备结婚的。”  
芬配合着努力挺起胸膛，想尽量表现得有气势一些，可是与凯洛伦的身型差距让他看起来像个小姑娘。“咳咳、希望大家能坐下谈谈，来避免你们都不情愿的、呃、被迫上床这种事。”  
  
男人沉默了。  
  
芮猜他可能预想过一百种互相了解的方式，这显然不是其中任何一种。  
  
“你们这他妈是在愚弄我吗？”  
凯洛伦的眼中似乎有阴影在汇聚，皮手套被捏得嘎吱作响，语气也暴躁起来，“帕帕廷老头子低声下气地求我，开出2亿的价格让我飞过来，现在你们一句话就想打发我走？”  
  
“难道你为了所谓的血统，愿意像动物一样被强迫交配……”  
芬的话音被一个耳光“啪”地打断，整个人旋转着飞出去，未等摔落在地上，就被无形的力量狠狠掐住脖颈，悬浮在凯洛伦面前。身为力敏，他完全能感受到凯洛伦的恐怖之处：无可抵御的强大力量，且毫无道德约束。芬像钓钩上的鱼一样扭动身体，挥舞双拳挣扎着想要回到地面，但在毫无怜悯的男人眼中，这只是可笑的徒劳罢了。  
  
别说“正常”了，这人压根就是个恐怖分子。  
  
“废物力敏。”凯洛伦在空中做出扼喉的手势，像捏住一根树枝般轻松，低沉的的嗓音接连吐出恶毒的话语。  
“如果你稍微像样点，老帕帕廷也不会花大价钱求我操你的未婚妻了。”  
  
不知是羞耻还是窒息，芬的脸越涨越红，他已无力反抗，只有双手不停地在咽喉处抓挠，想使珍贵的空气回到肺部，可无论是控制他的力量还是控制力量的人，他都无法触碰到，更毋论从中脱身了。  
  
“放开他……”  
朦胧中，芬听见芮的声音，带着他从未听过的哭腔。凯洛伦脸上看不出任何变化，手指却紧紧一捏，芬的脖颈顿时发出扭曲的骨音。  
“我说放开他！”芮声音中的颤抖消失了，取而代之的是冷静的怒气，足以让一心要置芬于死地的男人回头。  
“还是你办事的时候喜欢有人看着？”  
  
芮脱下校服外套扔在脚边，像剥掉毫无价值的自尊一样。在她想继续解开衬衣扣子的时候，凯洛伦伸出另一只手，搭在她百褶裙的挂扣上，手指沿着衬衣与裙子交界的缝隙拂过，向上划着衣襟。衬衣的扣子随着手套的拨弄上下弹动，最后，手指轻轻停在芮的脖颈，抬起她的下颌。  
目光相接，像刀刃拼撞在一起。  
  
芮感到呼吸都要停窒了。  
  
“你以为你是来献身的吗？”  
手指突然一推，芮毫无防备地倒在身后的沙发上，柔软的皮料和填充物像沼泽一样包裹住她的身体，光是影子都能让她的胸腔像被重物压住般无法换气，她只得眼睁睁地看着凯洛伦伏下身来，直到鼻尖几乎抵着鼻尖。凯洛伦用只有他俩才能听见的声音说道：  
“我才是，你用2亿买来的种马。”  
  
  
芬被重重地摔在房间入口的大理石地板上，顾不得呼吸几口久违的空气，急忙向芮大喊。  
“芮！快走！”  
庞大的身躯却不准备给芬半点机会，彻底把芮遮挡在身下，凯洛伦浑身满溢而出的怒火似乎不单单只是对芬的嫌恶——还有一股无来由的恨意，让芬几乎要立刻尖叫着逃跑。  
“你该滚了，废物。”恐怖的化身回头龇咧着利齿，发出凶狠的低吼。  
芮躺倒在男人身下的阴影中，虽然衣衫整齐，芬却不敢把目光投向她。比起芬狼狈的样子，芮显然要从容许多。芬第一次如此深切地认识到，自己与芮的差别竟如此巨大，像食物永远无法理解捕食者。他只能喊着“我会想办法救你的”，而不等芮回复，便头也不敢回地跑出大门。


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
芮并非对性爱一无所知。她有过几个约会对象，也亲吻过某位球队队长，从未有人让她对此有进一步的想法。  
但凯洛伦，芮无法无视自己对他下一个举动的期待，光是他把膝盖抵在芮的两腿之间，芮就感到一阵热流从体内涌了出来。自从第一次坐上千年隼，芮的心脏就没这么激烈地跳过了，她的手脚发麻，脑子里充满乱糟糟的噪音。  
  
凯洛伦被皮衣紧裹的胸膛就在她身体上方几公分的位置剧烈地起伏，挤出奶油般粘稠的喘息。困在两人之间的空气越来越少，芮紧紧盯着皮衣上的金属扣，突然很想把它解开看看，却又立刻被自己冒出的荒唐念头吓到了。  
在这个男人面前，本能的冲动似乎要随时接管她的大脑，这比任何事情都更令芮感到恐惧。她越来越不像自己，而这都是他的错。芮恼火地扭动身体，屈起膝盖顶在凯洛伦的肚子上，想令两人分开一些。可是该死的，她的脚踝被抓住了。  
  
“我还想温柔一点的。”  
  
凯洛伦皱起眉头，举起她的脚架在肩上，接着是另一只。芮便像被捏紧的夹子一般动弹不得，臀部颤抖着被迫抬起，贴住凯洛伦硬邦邦的裤裆，变相地摩擦着里面的勃起。凯洛伦的瞳孔收缩了下，发出一声令人不安的咕哝，将身体微拱起来，芮的腿被压得更低了。  
芮试着用手去推男人，可他宽厚的上身比堵石墙还纹丝不动，这令她更加冒火，也许她会允许他对自己做些什么，但不是现在这样，在她被死死压制的时候。  
  
她将双手插入两人敏感接触的部位之间，试图抵挡他威胁要做到的攫取，巨大的硬物顶在芮的手背上，细致的手指反而更深入地贴合她小穴的褶皱，触感比之前还要真切，她的手立刻被内裤打湿了。  
她慌忙将另一只手翻过去推，可这更不对劲了，硬物在芮手中愈发变大。不用看也知道凯洛伦会露出嘲笑又得意的表情，芮为自己的蠢笨羞耻得不敢抬头，而她只听见低沉的喉音从凯洛伦嗓子里吐出，仿佛他受了很重的伤。  
  
芮的双腿随之恢复了自由，因为凯洛伦抽身而出，他跪在芮两腿之间，大口地喘着气，像刚跑完一个马拉松。几缕头发被汗水打湿，黏在他的额头上，与芮猜测的不同，他的脸上满是痛苦和无奈。  
  
凯洛伦的攻击性几乎全消失了，芮甚至觉得他并没有开始看起来的那么危险。  
  
芮暗自松了口气，可她体内隐隐的疼痛提醒了她，仿佛她刚刚错过了一个重要的节日，失望让甬道内愈发涨痛起来。她几乎要以为凯洛伦对自己失去兴趣了，直到她看到他的裤裆，那里依旧鼓得像个炸药桶。  
  
芮撑起身来，使出刚刚从他那里学来的招数——用原力把他按倒在沙发上。  
  
他们本就是同类。  
  
凯洛伦吃惊的表情就像是他从未考虑过芮会采取主动，很好，她就想看他吃瘪。  
  
芮抬腿跨坐在凯洛伦的腰上，湿濡的内裤碰到他金属的腰带扣，冰得芮倒吸一口凉气。饱满有力的心跳透过衣服撞击着她撑在他胸口的手，她拽住他的皮衣，扯开先前她一直盯着的那些扣子，顿时感到心头一阵畅快，可这对缓解她体内的灼热并无助益，甚至像在上面又浇了一勺油。她口干舌燥，腰部抬起又放下，怎么挪动也碰不到她火焰的中心。  
  
凯洛伦也从先前的惊讶中回过神来，伸手扶住芮叉开的大腿。芮才发现自己的裙子已经卷到腰部，衬衣领口也大敞四开——而他连手套都没脱。  
  
这不公平。  
  
她想让他脱下手套，用他的手指触摸自己，就像她刚才对自己做的那样，可这远远不够，她还要扯破他所有衣服，抓住他的头发，撕咬他的身体，饮用他的血肉，直到他和她完全融为一体……  
芮停住了。  
  
她看向凯洛伦的眼睛，而他也正看着她的。这就是他刚刚面露痛苦的原因吗？芮突然想到。  
  
凯洛伦保持着与芮视线连接，用牙齿咬住手套的一只指尖，把它扯了下来。芮心中蹿过一阵颤栗，接着羞耻席卷她的全身，她的毛孔像被轰炸过一般收缩起来。  
  
“不要随便读别人的想法！”  
  
“或许是你不该想得那么大声。”  
  
他伸出手，越过芮的腿，在她的臀后解开腰带。  
然后，置芮露骨的渴求于不顾地，开始套弄自己。  
  
他绝对是故意的！  
  
芮气得牙齿要磨出火花，她转身向后摸去，几乎是用抢的将他的勃起握在手中。那根巨物涨得滚烫，表面青筋搏动，顶端渗出的液体将茎身打得湿滑。它那么粗，比芮两手前后交握起来还要长，芮感到体内的疼痛又加剧了，她想象着它在她体内粗暴的动作，快速地上下抚弄起来。  
芮也许是第一次，但她向来学得很快。  
  
凯洛伦眯着眼龇了下嘴唇，她或许弄疼他了，而他对此什么也没说，只是用手指拨开芮的内裤，在入口处缓缓摩挲，当她的小核终于如愿获得抚慰时，芮发出了一声近似啜泣的呻吟。  
酥麻的感觉比她自己碰触的时候要强烈得多，特别是凯洛伦微微弯曲深入甬道的手指时，芮浑身上下顿时被陌生的快感浇透了，她闭上眼，任其在体内挑动神经，手指搓揉的频率越来越快，可还是不够、不够，火焰还在更深的地方燃烧，她知道她该把这巨他妈大的东西塞进去才能解脱。  
  
她抬起腰，想试着从上面坐进去，可颤抖与湿滑让她没办法好好对准。凯洛伦扶住勃起的茎身，满头细汗让他看起来有点狼狈。  
  
“淡定点，女孩。”  
  
“不用你教我。”  
  
“你知道你在要求什么吗？”男人声音嘶哑。  
  
“把它、给我！”  
芮嘶声道，她不会再说第二次，体内的火焰已经将她的耐心燎烧殆尽。  
凯洛伦深深吐了一口气，闭上眼睛，好像放弃了继续装作他不想要。再睁开时，瞳孔里锐利的欲望喷涌而出。  
  
他的本能终于也控制了他。  
  
他将勃起的顶端对着入口，猛地挺腰向上突刺。  
芮尖叫起来。撕裂的疼痛一下子让她清醒过来，这与她想象的不一样，或者说，她本来也无从想象没经历过的事情，性器的头部像楔子一样嵌入她的穴口，甬道肌肉紧张地痉挛着，把进入的部分越绞越紧，留在外面的茎身也因此变得更为粗涨。  
  
“不行、不行，不可能放进……”  
他太大了，她早该知道她在自讨苦吃。  
  
“这就是你想要的。”  
凯洛伦咬紧臼齿，双手按住芮的腰窝，毫无迟滞地直插到底。  
  
芮顿时连声音都发不出来。她眼冒金星，身体好像被钝器劈成了两半，甬道内任何一点微小的弹动都让她像被刑具残暴地拷打。她的双腿被撑开到最大限度，托凯洛伦宽厚腰部的福，芮用尽全力也无法使插入的深度减少一点点。凯洛伦也屏住了呼吸，他的黑发几乎全被汗湿，一绺一绺地垂在面前——在完全进入之后，他停了下来，花了点时间等待芮适应它。  
事实证明等待的时间是值得的。黏腻的雄性气息让甬道慢慢放松下来，它本来就很湿，等动起来时，两人立刻被流窜全身的快感笼罩了。凯洛伦轻微地摆动腰部，在甬道内缓缓搅动着，芮只能随着他的动作频率吟哦。她体内再也没什么火焰了，这些火焰好像都变成了水，在凯洛伦的每一次抽插中激荡，这感觉很好，甚至比她想象中的还要好得多。  
  
终于颤抖的大腿再也无力支撑，芮几乎是瘫软地向后仰去，凯洛伦一把将她拉住，翻过身压在沙发扶手上。与刚刚逗弄般的动作不同，身后的男人没有了沙发的阻碍，抽插也更加凶猛，像刚出笼的野兽一般，在芮体内恣意冲撞起来。  
芮发出了她从没听过的声音，抽动的幅度和速度让她几乎以为自己裂开了，痛苦和欢愉像果酱般搅在一起无法分辨，她伏在沙发上大口大口地喘气，口中都是唾液干掉的味道。一道白光闪过，她的耳朵嗡嗡作响，甬道也开始急剧地收缩，直到一股滚烫的热流注入她的体内。  
她高潮了。  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
接下来的三天与他们见面的第一个小时并无甚差别，凯洛伦和她像两只野兽般不停交媾，除了地点换成书桌、浴缸、泳池、观景台……以外。  
芮瘫在床上，刚刚醒来的她头脑还有些恍惚。  
  
天啊，她竟然真的跟陌生人上了床。  
还不止一次！  
  
每次开头总是有些单调，芮可能只是坐在那儿，喝口水或者回想自己仿佛上辈子的校园生活，凯洛伦就会出现在她身边，伸手摸摸她的后颈、锁骨和胸口，她会挣扎着扭开，他则会用体力优势制服她，她会穷尽一切词汇骂他，而他不会停下。然后，性爱就这么理所当然地开始了。  
凯洛伦不怎么在做的时候说话，他更像个实干派。除了一次，他语带讽刺地说芮“虽然有未婚夫，可还是来了”，然后伏下身更加卖力地抽插。芮也并没有对这句嘲讽加以奉还，彼时的她正在快感的波涛里挣扎，像风暴中被海浪卷挟的小船，光是让自己忍住不求他快些赐予她高潮就已经耗尽了她所有精力。  
的确，凯洛伦是个很棒的性伴，他每次都能很好地照顾到芮的需求，而不单单只是完成“授精”这个任务而已。他还会在结束之后把芮抱到床上——是的，他们从没在那上面做过——用枕头抬起芮的臀部几分钟，以至于让芮觉得他是不是过于尽职尽责了。  
  
而在他早晨为芮端来撒拉塞壬奶的时候，芮实在无法开口对他抱怨更多。  
“你可以多喝点儿这个，有助于体内原力的稳定。”  
芮盯着杯子里古怪的绿色，怀疑他是否想说“有助于受孕”。  
  
把绿奶递给芮后，凯洛伦在她床边坐下，随即又像被床垫烫到似的站了起来，之后，他就一直这么站着，直到芮喝完杯子里的最后一口。  
  
芮一般不主动搭话，但也许是绿奶缓解了她的低血糖，她的心情非常不错，令她想对这个男人友好一些。  
  
“我的床上是有毒刺吗？”这可真他妈友好，直接说出“谢谢，你可以坐在这儿”对芮而言突然变成一件困难的事。  
  
凯洛伦露出意外的表情，芮的开口让他完全忽略了她的语气不佳，甚至忘记接下芮递过来的杯子。  
  
“你需要一个地方休息。”他好像在回答芮，又好像在自言自语，“一个没有我的地方。”  
  
芮才发觉她从没见过凯洛伦睡觉的样子。  
这个酒店的顶层有泳池，有花园，有一切必需或不必需的东西，但，只有一张床。  
  
“你睡在哪儿，沙发吗？”  
凯洛伦点了点头，果然除了这里也别无其他选择。  
  
芮叹了口气，她真是恨透了自己的老好人性格。  
“也许我们可以分享这张床。它够大，翻个身也不会碰到。”她打算在自己后悔之前飞快地说完，“如果只是睡觉的话。”  
  
“这我可不能保证。”  
凯洛伦嘲弄芮好心的样子让她想立刻撤回刚刚表现出的一切友好，但他马上安抚似地说道：  
“不必了，你那么怕我。”  
  
芮眨了眨眼睛。  
她对他的感情有抵触、抗拒、不屑，甚至还有一点点好奇，但恐惧并不在其中。  
  
“我没有害怕过你，从来没有。”她认真地说，努力使自己语气听起来恳切，“如果不是这个可笑的安排，我有预感或许我们会成为很好的朋友。”  
  
“你经常对上过床的人这么说吗？”  
  
凯洛伦在如何激怒她这件事上可真有一手。芮忍不住磨牙，而他表情复杂，仿佛芮的好意对他来说是个棘手的东西。他接过杯子，转身大步走出卧室，在身后把门重重地摔上。  
  
芮呆呆地望着摔门而去的凯洛伦，而他的声音就这么突兀地出现在芮的脑子里——  
  
“成为朋友？做梦吧。”  
  
这人简直不可理喻！  
芮的理智提醒自己，也许她根本不该生气，那只不过是个刚认识三天的陌生人，她不应该在乎他对她私生活的看法——或者说，她一开始就不应该在什么斯德哥尔摩效应的怂恿下想对他好一点！  
去他妈的！她可不是什么人质情结的受害者。  
  
芮决定抛开她为何能听见他的心声不作深究，随手披了件睡袍便冲出卧室。她斗志满满，要让他知道，毁掉她好心情的人都是什么下场。  
  
会客室里弥漫着烈酒的味道，芮一眼就瞥见凯洛伦坐在沙发上——那个被他当作“床”的地方。他的脚边丢着好几个大概是这些天积累下来的空酒瓶子，手中还握着瓶只剩一半的龙舌兰，微微的驼背令他看起来垂头丧气。落地窗外阳光明媚，只有他周身被阴影笼罩，好像那里有什么牢不可破的恶咒，连光芒都畏而却步。而他充斥于房间内的原力也像刚从深海里打捞出来，咸涩刺鼻，透着一股窒息的味道，绝望又悲伤。  
  
芮前一刻还在气头上，卯足劲儿想来找他的不痛快，此时却被他的原力浸得鼻子一酸，眼眶也红了。  
  
这可不太像要给对方迎头痛击的样子，芮揉了揉鼻子，走到他斜侧的矮凳前坐下。她的怒气已经是强弩之末，那一点点好奇的种子却在此时冒了芽。她真是死也想知道，为什么他总是在逼迫她的时候，还摆出一脸不情愿的样子。  
  
“为什么要来，走天家的嫡孙就这么缺钱吗？”  
  
“你又为什么要来？”凯洛伦反问。  
  
芮被噎住了，嗢咽许久却说不出一句话。  
  
“看来我们都有无法摆脱的命运。”凯洛伦抓起酒瓶，仰头猛灌了一口。  
  
她实在无法装作高尚地指责这位小少爷的自我放纵，尤其在她也选择了逃避现实的时候。  
  
芮向来不愿使用原力。  
她从小靠被称为“次品”的父亲打零工养大，一直离家族的圈子远远的。在学校里，她也只跟芬和波这样的普通人来往。压抑自己与生俱来的力量，是她唯一能做的对老帕帕廷的小小反抗。  
  
可勉强维持的平静也被眼前这个男人打破，芮体内的原力像弃置许久的琴弦，突然被手指拨动，便爆发出汹涌的乱流，她无法继续忽视，只能如琴身一样随之共鸣。  
  
她有要拼死保护的东西，现在她知道了，他也有。  
  
“敬这狗屁命运。”  
  
芮夺过他手中的瓶子，正准备张口豪饮，可顷刻间，她整只手，连同手中的瓶颈，都被凯洛伦的手掌一把握住了。  
  
“不行。”  
  
不用试都知道妄图挣脱是在白费力气，芮只能用她最刻薄的语气狠狠地挖苦这个双重标准的男人：  
“你对这份工作未免也太认真了？老头子真应该给你颁个最佳员工奖。”  
  
凯洛伦顿了顿，松开了手。他褐色的瞳孔闪烁着，眉毛纠结起来，好像芮的抱怨在那儿钉了个钉子。  
  
“等生下这个孩子，你就自由了。”他龇牙咧齿，戾气在酒精的作用下被放大，“和你的小男友爱去哪就去哪。”  
  
“我怎么可能扔下自己的孩子独自跑掉！”芮被这句话气得发狂，“还是留在老帕帕廷那样的血统疯子手里！”  
这简直是对她父亲为她坚持至今的极端侮辱！  
  
芮揪住凯洛伦的套衫领口就想揍他，可他像是完全不在意芮会对他做些什么，丝毫没有躲避的意思。他的眉头舒展开来，光线照进他深邃的眼窝，里面的瞳孔比芮见过的所有宝石还要闪闪发亮；逐渐加快的呼吸又深又长，好像他刚从一个折磨他许久的枷锁中解脱出来。  
  
“那么，是你想要我的孩子吗。”  
他用手指背面贴上芮的鬓颊，缓慢地、一遍又一遍地往她耳后抚梳。  
“告诉我。”  
  
“我当然需要！不然我他妈怎么会来这里……”  
  
话音未落，芮便被紧紧地抱住了。  
  
她还保持着揪住对方领口的动作，手臂就这么弯曲着夹在两人之间，凯洛伦的胸膛温暖、柔软，却又有足够的支撑力，让她想起小时候的床垫。她被勒得呼吸困难，但又感到十分安全。  
当凯洛伦把脸靠过来时，芮终于找回她应有的慌乱。他的脸那么近，近得能看清上面的每一颗雀斑和黑痣；还有他浑厚的嘴唇，带着龙舌兰酒的甘甜，好像要说些什么一样微微抖动着，湿润的气息穿过唇上细小的沟壑，断断续续地拂动芮的睫毛，芮战战兢兢，如同站在高空钢丝上，哪怕蝴蝶扑翅的力量也能使她跌落，她不得不闭上眼睛，仰起下巴，仿佛在等待一个吻。  
  
然而最终也并没有什么吻。他的嘴唇落在耳鬓他手指抚过的地方，他的手扶在她的后颈上，套衫内鼓鼓的肌肉将两人揉得更近，直到她的下颌撞上了他的肩膀。  
  
“我不在乎你会不会恨我。”  
  
芮看不到他此刻是什么表情，可听起来他离不在乎还差的远。  
  
“我也不会后悔我所做的事。”  
  
好像并不需要芮的表态或回答，凯洛伦就保持这个姿势一动不动，感觉像过了一万年之久。沉默的空气并不令芮反感，她也趁机得以好好地思考一下，自己到底恨不恨这个人。他的所作所为都显得那么矛盾，温和又蛮横，体贴又冷漠，尊重她的感受又无视她的意愿。  
  
如果他能给出足够说服她的理由……  
  
芮的肩膀和手臂隐隐开始发麻，她不露声色地将胳膊从两人之间抽出，却不知该用这重获自由的手推开他还是回抱他。而在大脑做出决定之前，她的双手已经自作主张地拥上他的背。这些天的水乳交融显然令她的身体失去警惕心，开始贪恋对方的温度。  
……绝不是因为他的床上技巧太好的缘故，芮暗自腹诽。  
  
男人体内的悲潮好像被这个拥抱所安抚，渐渐平息下来。他庞大的身躯犹如一个饱满的羽毛枕，温顺地倚在芮的怀里，安静得几乎让人以为他已经睡着。但芮能模模糊糊地听见，一些嘈杂的话语，诉说着他的不安、迟疑，不知道自己是否该来这里。而当芮想努力听得更清的时候，怀中的躯体大大地震了一下，从脑后传出一个闷闷的声音：  
  
“……不要偷听。”  
  
芮这才发觉自己竟无意间对他伸出了原力的触肢。  
  
“对不起，我……”芮咬了下嘴唇，条件反射的道歉让她心有不甘。凯洛伦才是那个应该道歉的人，她想。  
  
“你的原力变强了。”凯洛伦叹了口气，“孩子的原力一定也很强。”  
  
“要是能像你一样就好了。”  
  
芮不知道自己为什么会接上这句。  
  
“你希望孩子像我吗？”凯洛伦偏了下头，原本混沌的深褐瞳色变得清澈透亮，里面都是毫不掩饰的喜悦。  
  
她移开目光，生怕他从那里读出什么不想被他知道的回答。  
  
“毕竟你是老帕帕廷亲自挑中的种马，他肯定也希望孩子像你。”  
芮没有错失出言复仇的机会，但即便是对助纣为虐的播种机器，落井下石也显得有些过分了。  
  
而凯洛伦只是松开了她，一如先前那个突然的拥抱。芮一边享受着报了早晨一箭之仇的快感，一边因为这个拥抱的结束而陷入难以言喻的失落。  
  
现在他们扯平了，这才是最重要的。  
  
芮决定无视那些失控的混乱念头，带着反击成功的心满意足回到了卧室，她在窗台边的躺椅上坐下，随手拿了本书心不在焉地翻着——这种短暂的安宁总是会被那个人打断，尤其是在被芮挑衅之后。  
  
可这次，凯洛伦没再来打扰她。  
  
事实上，凯洛伦就这么从她的生活中消失了。  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
除了每天早上帕帕廷要求的受孕检测还在提醒芮那荒唐的三天有多真实，嘈杂的街道、熟稔的好友、普通又平凡的校园生活，一成不变的日子使芮的初体验如梦中的冒险般在她脑海里渐渐褪色。  
  
——也许并没有那么一成不变。  
  
芬好像突然成了心理专家，芮的任何举动都被他大惊小怪地说成PTSD；而波异常沉默，不止平时的小笑话绝迹无踪，甚至连他恋人赫克斯的名字都成了禁忌。三人在午餐时的话题变得只有无聊的课程和考试——自从芬指着芮脖颈上一个醒目的红色淤痕问“这是什么”并被波狠狠地踩上一脚后。  
  
“什么叫因为是力敏所以这么高的分数一定是作弊？这太荒谬了！”  
芬模仿着他们机械课老师的语气，愤愤地将叉子戳向眼前的派。  
  
“毕竟对于我们这种凡人来说，生下来有原力就已经等于作弊了。”  
波习惯性地自嘲了一句，但立刻意识到这句话对芮而言很不公平。也许之前的芮会咯咯笑着装作得意的样子，但他不确定经过那件事后，芮会不会感到受伤。  
  
波偷偷瞄向芮，她的表情并无甚变化，仍然在有一下没一下地拨拉着盘子里的沙拉，可此时道歉又未免太刻意了，何况芬还在旁边大剌剌地叨个不停。  
“他可盯上我了，要是故意给我打低分怎么办，我还想跟芮上同一所大学呢，芮，你打算留在科洛桑读大学么？”  
  
“我……”芮一时语塞。她已经很久没有考虑过未来规划这种事了，帕帕廷只需要她的原力，因此连学校也只让她上三流的公立。也许之前父亲提过为她的大学学费攒了钱什么的，可一旦她有了孩子……  
  
“啊！你一定不想继续留在这个伤心地……别担心，不管你去哪里的大学我都支持你，哪怕是小破球贾库也会陪你去的！”  
  
“小天才，贾库可没有大学！”  
  
波最终还是没有把嗓子眼里的道歉说出口，他扭头狠狠地对芬发作出来，仿佛是在朝自己怒吼一般。  
  
并没有意识到波的内心纠结，芮按捺下心中迷茫的焦躁，从芬盘子旁的书摞上拿起一本升学介绍，装作若无其事地翻看起来。银河内环大多是制造机械的岩石星球，那里的大学看起来也了无生趣的样子，相比之下，过于都市化的科洛桑都显得顺眼起来。  
也许留在科洛桑——留在父亲身边也没什么不好，芮想。在她准备放下书的时候，目光却被书页中夹着的一张宣传单吸引了。  
  
那上面印着苍翠的小山，绒毯般的野草从山脚铺到眼前，线条柔和的白色建筑像雨后的蘑菇，星星点点地立在草地上，数条瀑布从山顶落下，溅起的彩虹与草地上的小花为这片葱茏增添了许多细碎的异光华彩。  
纸片右下角写着几行白色小字：  
  
希德·纳布，宁静的学者之都  
尤塔帕大学欢迎您的加入  
  
芮之前从没考虑过在别的地方生活，但她已经开始想象自己在这片草地上奔跑的样子了。  
  
她穿着水草根编成的绑带鞋，也许不穿，就这么赤脚踩在酢浆草与紫花苜蓿交织而成的绿色云朵上，稚弱茎干撑起的蓬松叶片掩住她的膝盖，心形的小叶随着她奔跑的步伐翻卷。湿哒哒的露水渗进她的脚趾缝，混着细腻软绵的黑土，痒痒的令她忍不住要跌倒。  
下一秒她果然就滚在草丛中，叶子上的绒毛扎进她的鼻孔，她会大大地打一个喷嚏，然后干脆把脸埋进草丛，深吸一口，让清香的草叶气息冲进她的肺。她就这么放纵自己的四肢贴着草地，嬉笑着不愿起来，直到一只手伸到她面前，她抓住它，却故意使劲把手的主人也扯坐下来，砸得草叶四散飞起，待扬起的叶片落下，映现在她瞳孔中的是——  
  
凯洛伦的脸。  
  
她的心脏漏跳了一拍，那张脸太清晰，太过于真实，以至于身边的朋友都变得遥远模糊起来。  
  
芮悄悄地将这张纸塞进口袋，莫名的，她不想让芬和波知道这件事。  
  
之后的一切都被不期而至的回忆搅乱，这可太糟糕了，下午的课漫长得像过了一辈子，她的脸热得发烫，与此同时她的手脚又像在冰窖里一般抖个不停。敷衍地向友人道别后，芮回到了帕帕廷位于上城区的议员公寓，一进自己房间，她就把房门反锁了起来。  
  
——根本没有什么褪色了。  
  
那只不过是镜子上的水雾，一旦抹去，当时的画面便又无比清晰地出现在眼前。她记得他手指在身上抚摸的感觉，记得他嘴唇贴上她的乳房时的麻痒，记得他一下又一下撞击着令她欢乐又痛苦的地方时，他的汗水砸落在她的胸口的力度。  
  
芮带着一身滚烫的肌肤倒在床上，闭上眼，假装身下冰凉的床单是纳布的草地，努力让之前的幻想继续。  
  
这次，她没能成功地抓住他的手，它们向她的裙底滑去，在大腿根处轻轻扫弄，撩拨着她的耐心，而几乎不等芮忍无可忍地下达命令，他便移开手指，用他残暴又无情的欲望抵上她的腿间。  
  
她拨开内裤，粗鲁地将手指塞进湿滑的甬道，太久的置之不理让甬道生涩地疼痛起来，而她却因此更加兴奋——这确实很像那个男人会带给她的。她没有因为这令她难以呼吸的痉挛而停下，反而更加狂乱地搅动起甬道的内壁，激烈的动作让她的额头冒出一层薄汗，几秒钟后，快感毫不意外地来临了。  
  
粗暴的抽插令她不由得想夹紧双腿，但那个男人不会让她做到，他会压住她的膝盖，将她两腿打得更开，芮只能在令她羞耻的注视下细细品味高潮的前奏。他没有欲擒故纵地减慢抽插的速度——她也不会允许他这么做，插入的地方渐渐发出滋仄的水声，声音大得几乎要掩盖住芮细微的呻吟，她简直能听见他的轻笑了，而这只会让兴奋的颤栗更加剧烈。  
  
手指与真实记忆的差异令高潮姗姗来迟，她不得不胡乱地搓揉起自己的脖颈和胸部，努力模仿他啃咬吮吸的样子。最终，在她脑海中，当他的吻压上她的嘴唇时，芮挺起腰，让高潮的浪花拍尽她残余无几的理智，气喘吁吁地瘫软在床上。  
  
等到窗外亮起属于都市夜晚的灯光，芮终于找回一些力气，她决定去泡一个热水澡，顺便厘清这些幻想意味着什么。  
  
芮打开浴缸的笼头，准备脱掉校服的时候，目之所及让她停了下来，那是镜中的自己。  
她正穿着见到凯洛伦时的那身衣服。  
镜中的女孩朴素土气，头发在脑后全部扎成一团，露出宽阔的额头，西服直筒筒的剪裁让她的身材像一块毫无趣味的纸板，看起来甚至比实际年龄还要小几岁。这可不是她希望留给床伴的印象。  
  
凯洛伦会怎么看待这个样子的她？  
  
他也许曾表现出想要她为他生孩子，但只要他开口，全科洛桑的名媛都会冲到走天家门前排队，如果没有帕帕廷的巨资和请求，他恐怕根本不会多看她一眼。  
芮恍然大悟，他的一切不情愿都得到了合理的解释，而刚刚那个在幻想中带给她高潮的吻——现实中，他从来都没有亲吻过她。  
  
芮伸出手，将脑后盘起的发辫拆散，蜂蜜色的头发从头顶垂下，在锁骨上卷出漂亮的曲线，她用手指把卷曲的头发随意地拨乱，像科洛桑女孩中流行的那样，抓住发梢，挤出夸张的弧度，让它们在脸侧显得更加蓬松。接着，她将自己脱到只剩内衣，仔细地端详起镜中的身体来。  
多亏了公立高中数不胜数的机械课，芮的身体比同龄的少女显得结实许多，小麦色的肌肤像出身自沙漠星球，展现出异域的魅力，微微隆起的胸部和纤细的腰肢比她印象里的更有女人味，而在内衣遮住的地方，凯洛伦留下的紫红痕迹已渐渐褪成蔷薇粉，即使看不见，她也知道，这些痕迹正让她的身体产生变化，她不再是一个懵懂的女孩，为自己天生的欲念而恐惧慌乱，它们渗出她的皮肤，刺破她的血管，尖牙赤目，作势要吞噬她。  
  
而她正直视着它们。  
  
被称为“帕帕廷的孙女”，无异于苍白地表示“她还活着”，如今对她而言这已远远不够。她渴望被那个人看见——透过那些附加的头衔，直接看见她本人——哪怕仅仅从性的层面。她想让他为她惊叹，像崇拜女神一样跪在她的脚下，赞美她、仰视她，哭泣着祈求她的些微眷顾；她将把自己作为对他的恩赐，让他成为她欢愉的支配者，顺应他的一切索求，然后在他的掌控下满足地啜泣。  
  
大学也许能改变什么，老帕帕廷也许不会阻拦，芮乐观地认为这很值得一试。  
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
家庭晚宴上的食物依旧那么让人难以下咽，芮的心脏嗵嗵地撞击着她的胃，很难说跟她准备向老帕帕廷提出请求这件事毫无关系。而老帕帕廷，芮原本最为担心的就是他的反应，竟出乎意料的心情愉悦，不但对每日阴性的孕检结果毫不在意，连在餐桌上都不再刁难芮的父亲。  
这也许是个绝佳的时机，芮交叉手指，祈祷一切能顺利进行。  
  
“今天学校让我们做了未来规划。”她装作随意地开口，眼角余光紧紧盯着帕帕廷的表情变化。  
  
眼下气氛仍是一片平和，只有刀叉与盘子碰撞的声音在空气中回荡。可无来由的恐惧让她喉头发紧，她放下餐具，清了清嗓子，用隔着五人座位远也能听见的声音说：  
“我想继续念大学。”  
  
“想？”  
一段接近永恒的短暂沉默后，银河系最有权势的人，议会最高议长希夫·帕帕廷，吐出了一个轻蔑的音节。  
“贱民才会弱小、又无能的‘想’，以为只要自己动动嘴皮子，财富和权力就会为他们服务。”  
  
不是这样的，芮想说，但她知道帕帕廷不会接受任何反驳，洞悉他人想法的能力使他获得蔑视一切的资本，也许在议会上他还有所保留，但在芮面前，他连装都懒得装。  
  
“愚蠢又软弱，就像你的那个废物‘父亲’。空有我的原力，却不知如何使用它，连驱动你的欲望都这么幼稚可笑。”  
虽然外表看起来与风中残烛的老人无异，但帕帕廷的声音依然洪亮有力，话语中每个词都精准地刺痛着芮的鼓膜。  
  
“如果你真的‘想’，就让我看看，你骨子里的渴望，究竟能引导你做到哪一步。”  
帕帕廷抬起松弛的眼皮，他的眼睛在阴影中像鬼魅一样发亮。  
  
“拿出你的决心，杀了他！”  
枯枝般的手指指向芮的父亲。  
“杀掉这个人，你就是帕帕廷家的继承人，要什么有什么，别说上大学，你想得到整个星系都可以！”  
  
——不！  
  
芮在脑子里大喊，她的声带因为抑制不住的抽泣而发不出声音，她为什么会忘记这种窒息的感觉，忘记身体无端颤抖的缘由，忘记自己为何从来不敢向老帕帕廷提出要求。  
但她不能哭，她必须要说出来。她紧紧咬住自己的臼齿，憋住了呼吸。  
  
可直到最终，她也只是闭上嘴，咽下了“绝不”两个字。  
  
芮就这么直愣愣地坐着，甚至没有留意到帕帕廷在何时离开了餐桌。流淌不停的眼泪沁湿了她的衣领、胸口甚至桌布，而她安静得就像一切与她无关。  
  
“小甜豆。”  
一只熟悉的手摸上了她的额头，她顺从地闭上眼。  
“不用担心我，过你想要的生活吧。”  
  
“我想要的一切就是有你在我身边。”  
  
芮回身抱住父亲的腰，把脸埋在他暖烘烘的肚子上。只要能让他活着，芮无论如何都会在帕帕廷手中撑下去——即使这种苟活再也没有任何意义。  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
夜晚的科洛桑如同灯光汇成的银河，而从最高级的住宅区——共和国五百大楼看过去尤为甚，帕帕廷的寓所便在这千米之高的顶层。耐刚与永凝土堆砌出深不见底的峡谷，万幢耸入云端的高楼上镶嵌着参差错落的窗扇，纵横交织的航道中往来着各种飞行器，点亮了犹如恒河沙数的灯光，绵延不绝直至天际。头顶上，为白天带来光芒的轨道巨镜已然关闭，而航道中的飞行艇依旧熙熙攘攘，并未因这人工夜晚的降临变得寥落。  
飞行器呼啸而过的风声在这个高度听起来有如哀鸣，出于安全考虑，议员寓所的阳台附近并没有航道，只有几个禁飞区信标悬停在空中，划出一片截然不同的死寂。芮靠在冰冷的阳台栏杆上，凝视着这人工造就的深渊。  
  
但她的凝视并不需要用到眼睛。  
  
各种生命能量在城市的上空碰撞、穿梭，似乎要向她展示什么，芮久违地向它们敞开胸怀，它们便像水流一样自然而然地流进她的身体。连接原力的感觉像重新开始游泳，最初她屏息畏缩，摇摇晃晃，竭尽全力只求维持平衡，可当原力毫无罅隙地托起她，她的身体逐渐放松，漂浮的感觉便充满了每一个细胞。她仿佛回到了小时候，那时她与万物连接得如此紧密，像一滴水珠落入大海，原力任她予取予求，她也从未感到过不满足。可帕帕廷对待她像一只鹈鹕，把美食放入她口中，却捏住她的咽喉，从此她对原力的唯一记忆只有饥渴，而切断与原力的连接是她最后的自救方式。  
她已经太久、太久没有进入原力了，几乎要忘记这种纯粹与澄明的感觉，在这里她全无疑问，甚至没有质疑这是为什么，因果只是过去或未来的幻象，此刻她的存在才是永恒。  
追随着原力闪闪发光的轨迹，她开始走出那个小小的自我，更深、更深地前进着，成为更大的世界的一部分。她不用极目远眺，就能看到楼顶闪烁的广告灯牌和航道两边的导航信标；不用走到航道旁，就能清楚地得知城市中疾驶而过的飞行艇和反重力巴士的数量；不用离开科洛桑，就能看到那个男人正踏着张扬的步伐，前往楼顶的停机坪。他穿着黑色长风衣的身躯随着重重落下的脚步而摇晃，微卷的发丝在及肩的浓密乌发上跳跃，而他琥珀色的眼睛透过她的凝视，也正目不转睛地盯着她。  
  
四目相对，仿佛触发了什么开关，一股强大的引力无端而生，将她从原力的河流中拉出，或是涌入她，她无法分辨，只觉得自己在不停地坠落、坠落，落入一个漩涡，没有任何办法从中逃脱。  
  
失控的感觉不久便消失了，头晕目眩的余韵让芮有些想吐，她伸手抚上额头，突然发现指尖所触有一条陌生的旧伤，疤痕细长，但相当深。天然的恒星光芒撒在身上，芮不安地意识到这里并非科洛桑，她扭动身体想看看四周，却发觉身下座椅意外的狭窄，连转身都颇为局促。她的眼前好像有一层若有似无的阴霾，不管她怎么揉眼睛，也只能勉强看清面前不停闪着红光的仪表板和操纵杆，似乎是在一架双离子引擎飞行器里。  
虽然维修课用过模拟机仓，但这是她第一次体验真正的飞行器。逼仄的空间和刺鼻的机油味比她在学校里见识过的要恶劣得多，她的胃开始翻江倒海，耳朵嗡嗡作响。使劲揉了揉眉间，芮尝试从模糊的视野中找出能辨明所在的标志，可在观测窗外，除了飞速划过的陨石碎片，她所看到的只有一个女孩。  
  
女孩就这么突兀地悬浮在宇宙空间之中，身上穿着银灰色的无袖连衣裙，垂坠的质感和腰带勾勒出她的曲线，裙摆两侧的高开衩低调地衬托出她的长腿；精心打理的头发只绑住了一半，下半部分乖巧地垂在脖颈两边，正茫然地环顾四周。  
  
像一个幽灵。  
  
芮惊异于女孩的样貌，如果不是因为眼前只有透明的观测窗，她几乎以为自己正在照镜子。  
而当余光瞟到身边一块金属面板后，她更是惊得说不出话来。  
在应该倒映出她的位置上，凯洛伦正坐在那里。  
错乱的不适感充斥全身，她喉咙干痛，仿佛那里扎了根刺，而当她试图用力吞咽时，有一个不属于她的粗大喉结，在咽喉处上下滚动。  
  
“别害怕，我也感觉到了。”  
  
凯洛伦的声音在脑内响起，芮的胸腔产生了同步的共鸣，好像他在用她的身体说话。她想回答他，却恼火于不知该看着金属板上的倒影，还是窗外幽灵一样的自己。  
  
“你能看到我吗？”芮咬了咬牙，最终选择了对着漂浮在虚空中的女孩说。“我只能看见我自己，从你的身体里。”  
  
芮看到自己模样的女孩把手伸到面前，反复看了看，露出了不解的表情。  
“我应该在自己的座机上飞往科洛桑，然后我在原力中看到了你——“凯洛伦的声音停顿下来，像是深吸了一口气，接着说道，”在对我大喊大叫。“  
  
“那肯定是因为你做了什么令人反感的事。“芮撇撇嘴，这可一点也不令人意外。  
  
“等我回过神，就在这个阳台上了。”凯洛伦低下头，伸出一条腿转了转脚尖，“这边没有镜子，但这的确是你的身体。”  
  
“……别做多余的事情。”芮嘶声道。她看见自己的大腿完全从裙子开衩的地方露了出来。  
  
凯洛伦满不在乎地哼了一声。芮试着努力用他的身体使出恫吓的眼神，希望能阻止他说出什么“我都看过”之类的蠢话。  
凯洛伦确实什么也没再说，他只是撅起嘴咀嚼着口腔内部。这个表情出现在自己脸上还有点可爱，芮想。  
  
  
微妙的沉默被一阵机器的蜂鸣声打破，芮面前的传感器面板全部亮了起来：“正在驶入小行星带！请立刻从巡航模式改为手动模式！”  
芮并不太担心这种警报，飞行器一般都有机器人辅助驾驶，她探前身体，伸手逐个查看面板上的按钮。  
  
“你的机器人呢？”  
芮一无所获，这台飞行器跟她在课本上见过的完全不一样。  
  
凯洛伦像没了舌头一样哑然。芮忍不住粗鲁地“喂“了他几声，他才吞吞吐吐、带着抱歉的语气开口。  
“我的静默者是定制的，没有辅助机器人。“  
  
“那我只能眼睁睁地被这些破石头撞得渣都不剩么！”芮气极反笑，“什么样的疯子才会不带辅助机器人就跨星系航行？”  
  
“辅助机器人才会让你被撞得渣都不剩。”凯洛伦轻蔑地哼道，“用原力驾驶要方便得多。”  
“原力驾驶！”他好像意识到了什么，语调也变得高昂起来，“你也可以做到。”  
  
“我可以吗……”  
芮盯着眼前的操作杆和按钮，不觉蹙紧了眉头。在模拟系统里飞飞和驾驶真正的飞行器可不是一回事，何况她还要面对整条情况不明的小行星带。  
  
“进入原力，你将看到所有小行星的位置和移动轨迹，它们随时会变化，不过这没有关系。”不顾芮的疑虑未消，凯洛伦用低沉的嗓音不停地说道，“让原力指引你，你将看到从中穿过的完美路线，你只要推动操纵杆——这事傻子都能做到。”  
  
芮闭上眼，她什么也感觉不到。  
  
“刚才我还能感知原力的流动，但是现在不行了，一切都不对！我好像被装在透明的盒子里！因为这是你的身体！”  
比起慌乱，芮更像是恼火，而凯洛伦正是要为此负责的对象。  
凯洛伦负责地沉吟良久，眼下问题对他而言似乎也十分难解，他习惯性地伸手想将刘海往头后梳，却因芮紧紧扎起的头发而无功而返。  
  
“如果我触碰你呢？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
凯洛伦的话没头没尾，芮也听得一头雾水。  
  
“刚刚我也试过，也什么都感受不到，好像我们一起被隔绝在原力之外，或许这样才导致了我们错乱的连接。如果我们能在物理上接触，说不定可以让我们回到原力之中……或者更好，我们能纠正这种错乱的状态。”  
  
“可是我的身体在科洛桑的议员公寓，而你乘坐的飞行器正要撞上一群小行星！”  
  
“从我的视角，你就坐在我面前几步远……的空中。”凯洛伦的语气没有因为芮逐渐失去耐心而改变，“我会伸出手，你也尽量伸向我，好么。”  
  
“可我面前是驾驶室的玻璃！”  
  
“看起来我要多伸一些了——并且保证不让你从阳台上摔下去。”  
  
这种坚定的表情很少出现在自己脸上，芮想，看起来有说服力又值得信赖。  
  
女孩踮起脚尖，一条腿向后高高翘起，她的身体几近水平地向前伸出，而她的手沿着身体伸出的方向，几乎已经够到了观测窗的玻璃。  
“……现在轮到你了。”  
凯洛伦的声音听起来像正艰难地吊在悬崖上。  
  
这应该不是什么难事，芮只要站起来，然后伸出“他”的手——他的手脚都很长，也许比起伸出手，在驾驶舱内站起来还更有挑战性一点。  
  
“哐当”一声巨响，飞行器剧烈颠簸，芮感觉到头猛地撞上了观测窗的透明钢，又被甩到反方向的角落。刺鼻的烟雾在驾驶舱中弥漫开来，芮只得紧紧抠住防滑板上的孔洞，才能不滑向离窗口更远的地方。  
  
“该死的，我被撞上了。”芮嘟囔着，“……已经太迟了。”  
  
飞行器在冲撞下旋转起来，重力系统似乎产生了偏移，芮吊在驾驶座的下面，观测窗转到了她的头顶，右侧舷窗已经完全被小行星填满，沙褐色的表面和坑洼的陨石坑占据了她的全部视野。  
  
“我看到了。”凯洛伦沉稳的声音中似乎有一丝紧张，“你的手。”  
  
“这帮不了我。”习惯性的自毁倾向使她冷静下来，“也许我死了，你就能恢复原状了。”  
  
“这是我的身体，也许死掉的是我。”凯洛伦咬牙切齿地说，“帮帮我，求你。”  
  
坦然面对死亡可比挣扎着活下去更需要勇气，震动的座舱使芮的牙齿嘎嘎作响，她咬紧牙关，咽下对凯洛伦无耻的求生欲的所有辱骂，用仅有的原力连接感受他的肢体，他的身体很重，但很灵巧，一旦沉浸其中，撞击的余波都成了慢放的镜头。芮调整姿态，做出了翻滚蹬踏的动作，几个腾挪便回到了驾驶座的位置上。接下来目标是观测窗，她一只脚踩在椅背上，另一只踩住扶手细小的顶端，用力一蹬，伸直的手臂加上跳跃而起的高度，“他”的指尖将将擦过头顶上的透明钢。  
  
她果然做不到。  
  
这样想着的瞬间，女孩极力伸出的手迎着“他”指尖挥舞的方向划去，没有被透明钢所阻隔，就这么碰触到了彼此。  
  
接触的指尖似乎生出一道电流，通过手臂搭成的通路点亮了她体内的灯，苦苦寻觅原力的地方再也不是漆黑的虚空，而是火花四溅的飞行器蒙皮，是离子引擎过热的尾迹，是接下来即将陆续撞上的一颗又一颗小行星。飞行器仿佛成为了她的身体，引擎的轰鸣就是她的心跳。她想象自己擦着迎面而来的巨石疾速绕行，然后猛地往左侧一靠，接着一个翻滚，躲过另一个旋转的陨石，又飞快地从一个小行星上针眼般的缺口和另一块紧挨着的巨石之间穿过，最后驶上一条狭长的隧道。  
她任原力指引着紧紧握住操纵杆的双手，刚才的想象便逐渐成为现实——这确实连傻子都会。  
  
飞行器在大大小小的巨石间隙中穿行，危机已经过去，芮放慢了速度以便更好的操控。她的确很喜欢握住操纵杆的感觉，可她最终得出的结论依旧——驾驶飞行器这件事还是该交给机器人来做。  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
绕过最后一颗赭红色的巨石，雷达扫描屏上已经空无一物。穿越小行星带这种高难度飞行，即便是飞行老手也会发怵，可在原力的引导下，芮娴熟得完全不像第一次驾驶的菜鸟。  
自从沉浸在原力之中，凯洛伦的声音便和她的幻影一同消失了。他的点子确实起了作用——虽然她还困在他的体内，在他的飞行器上。芮重新打开自动巡航，松开一直握住操纵杆而变得汗涔涔的双手，长舒一口气，瘫倒在驾驶座的靠背上。  
  
驾驶室在维修机器人的工作下恢复了照明，玻璃钢的表面出现了她——或许该说是凯洛伦的倒影，魁梧的身形在驾驶座上显得格格不入，令芮不禁腹诽为何座椅没有按他的身材定制，大概要议长专用穿梭机上的长沙发才能配上他的尺寸。黑色正装包裹着他饱满的上臂，芮不得不扯一下衣袖，来避免褶皱卡在手肘。手指伸入袖口与肌肤之间的缝隙时，芮的耳朵一下烧了起来。  
  
她当然熟悉这个身体。  
  
她知道衣服下的皮肤有多么苍白，汗水在上面会反射出陶瓷般的光泽；她知道皮肤下的肌肉有多重，像一截橡木圆木，能压制住所有无谓的反抗；她也知道他体内的温度，那么炽热，像恒星为了完成化为白矮星的命运，而竭尽全力地燃烧。  
  
芮盯着指尖扇贝形的指甲，回忆便不受控制地浮现出来。在那些自己解决需求的夜里，她无数次回想起的形状与动作——那些用来握着操纵杆的手指，圆钝粗长，芮在它们搅弄下高潮的次数已经数也数不清，而在把它们抽出后，凯洛伦会看着她，将沾满津液的手指就这么放入口中，舔吮起来。  
舌尖突然尝到一丝咸涩，芮如梦初醒，不知不觉她竟将手指含在唇间，而那显然什么味道也没有——她所品尝到的只不过是他身体的记忆罢了。  
  
意识到她的回忆触发了他的身体重新感受那段情事，芮不禁蠢蠢欲动，可混合两人的记忆说不定会导致更加混乱的局面，残存的理智及时踩下了刹车。她将肺中空气全部吐出，又用带着机油味的空气重新将它填满，但这并没什么用，心跳还是那么快，她需要做点别的事情来冷静一下。  
  
芮使劲揉了揉脸，一道紧绷的灼伤感略过她的右颊，疼得她抿紧了嘴唇。拨开遮挡住视线的乱发，她侧过头，看向玻璃上倒影的脸。芮第一次发现这张脸上有条淡淡的肉色伤疤，从额头延伸至腮下，斜斜贯穿半张面部，虽然边缘已经平滑收敛，但不难想象受伤时的血腥狰狞，难怪凯洛伦要留着半长的刘海掩盖。  
看起来难觅敌手的人竟受过这么重的伤，芮在心里哼了一声，倒是很想知道是什么人打算置他于死地。  
  
芮消散的好奇心又全都回来了。  
  
凯洛伦对她惜字如金，而眼下她可以毫无阻碍地探寻他身体中的记忆。面对这诱人的犯罪邀请，芮没有继续犹豫，道德感像用过的卫生纸般被她抛在脑后。她闭上眼释放出原力的触肢，在他体内轻柔地叩击着所有的神经树突，寻找被隐藏起来的道路。  
  
在凯洛伦的内心摸索好比试图穿过一个幽长昏暗的迷宫，曲折的石墙与泥径似乎无穷无尽，就在芮几乎要放弃的时候，远方隐约传来瀑布柔和的水流声，周围的光线逐渐明亮，一座白色石材筑成的建筑出现在眼前。细长的石柱和拱门满是攀爬遮盖的藤蔓，光斑从繁茂枝叶与藤蔓的缝隙中漏下，撒在覆住小径的枯叶上，仿佛被人遗忘已久的圣殿。圣殿紧闭的铁栅门上挂着一道道重锁，而透过锈迹斑斑的铁栅，她能看见里面葳蕤的树影和潺潺流水。几只异星蓝闪蝶从栅栏的缝隙中飞出，在芮的肩上洒下细碎的星屑。  
  
芮把弄着重锁的锁头，那是现实中从没见过的样式。假如用原力强行将它们撬开，凯洛伦会不会感到痛苦不堪呢？  
  
哗啦啦传来一阵脚步声，芮将视线从锁头上抬起，发现一个男孩正在铁栅门的另一边扑着蝴蝶，他穿着白色的短袖套衫和靛蓝的背心，看起来只有十岁上下。  
  
“喂！小子！你怎么会在这里？”  
芮靠近锈蚀的栅栏，大声对男孩喊道。  
  
男孩猛地回过头，脸上的表情仿佛被芮吓了一跳。  
“这里是我家。你是谁？”  
  
“我叫芮。你为什么被关在院子里？不想出来吗？”  
  
男孩摇了摇头。  
“你才是被关起来的那个。”  
  
芮一时语塞，他说的似乎也没错。  
“我告诉你了我的名字，你叫什么？”一种强烈的预感袭来，芮忍不住追问，“你是凯洛伦吗？”  
  
“那是谁？”男孩歪着脑袋。“我的名字是……”  
  
“什么？我听不清……”  
光线骤然变暗，芮才发现她与男孩之间有一块几近透明的石壁，男孩的声音被厚厚的石壁阻隔，几乎细不可闻，而石壁后的庭院也像海市蜃楼般，愈发遥远模糊，直到完全被黑暗湮没，光滑的石壁上只剩下芮的倒影。  
  
不，她不可能看到她所潜入的身体，那是凯洛伦本人！  
  
“我可没这么失礼的对你。”石壁另一边，凯洛伦的声音听起来有些生气。  
  
芮有些心虚，但她决定坚持到底。  
“我也没有什么秘密需要隐藏。”  
  
“你当然没有。”赤裸裸的讽刺。“我想试试换回身体的办法，谁知你这么难找。”  
  
“毕竟你把那些不可告人的秘密藏得很好。”芮以牙还牙。  
  
这样下去没完没了。凯洛伦摇了摇头，大理石般僵硬的眉间挤成一团。  
  
“你想知道什么？我为什么来科洛桑吗？”  
凯洛伦将手掌放到石壁上，用眼神示意芮也这样做。  
  
“等我，我当面告诉你。”  
  
  
  
石壁在掌间如冰块一般融化，地面在她的脚下坍塌，芮伸手想抓住什么，手指却像被拆开的毛线般扭曲又无力，无法分辨方向的尖叫声戳刺着她的鼓膜，她挣扎着捂住耳朵，却发现声音原来来自她的大脑深处，男人和女人的音色混合出奇妙的和声，像朝记忆的黑洞中投掷了一颗小石子，原本空无一物的地方竟出现了一圈圈涟漪。  
  
“我是个怪物。”  
这是她的声音吗？  
  
“对我来说不是。”  
你是谁？  
  
“我会帮你。”  
你到底是谁？  
  
“等我。”  
别走、别走！  
  
  
  
有如被一道晶莹的瀑布从头浇下，回过神来，芮已跌坐在被夜间露水打湿的地面上，一只手还紧紧抓着阳台栏杆，不知这样过了多久，她的手脚都已变得冰凉。她以为自己刚才只是做了一个梦——直到她听见顶楼传来双离子引擎飞行器降落的声音。  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
礼貌的敲门声后，推开门的，是管家普莱德。  
  
普莱德是个相当无趣的老头。  
他对芮明目张胆的消极反抗不置可否，对在他身上耍弄的恶作剧也没有微辞，他像一个差强人意的人际交互机器人，只会机械地完成帕帕廷交代的所有任务，而不做任何多余的事，包括讲笑话。  
  
——就像现在这样。  
芮试图向他探询为什么帕帕廷要在书房见她，而他绷着脸仿佛一台坏掉的C-3PO。  
这使得途中气氛愈发沉闷。  
  
“他就料到你不会乖乖听话。”  
  
停在书房门口，普莱德对满心疑惑的芮说，然后一把将她从打开的门缝中推了进去。  
“最高议长早该把你捆起来，扔给天行者家的小子。”  
  
普莱德向来面无表情的脸上那抹幸灾乐祸的讥笑，是芮在房门重重关上前，最后看到的东西。  
  
普莱德最后意味不明的话，让芮的胃里像塞了个拳头一样难受，而书房里暧昧的光线，更是加强了这种不适。她很少来书房，但她知道这是帕帕廷的品位——仿佛被血液浸过的猩红地毯，刀刃形状的灯管，巨大的长沙发，和办公桌后占据整面墙的落地窗。  
  
凯洛伦正站在落地窗前，似乎被窗外的夜景所吸引，可听到关门的声音，他几乎是立刻转过身来。  
  
就那么看着她。再也没有其他动作。  
  
芮怔怔地看回去，一时之间不知道自己身在何处，在飞行器上？在覆满藤蔓的庭院？还是在面对那张光滑的石壁。  
  
两人间的距离跟进门时相比没有任何变化，可他们仿佛刚从一个久别重逢的拥抱中分开。芮不得不张口轻轻地喘息，好像肋骨被紧紧勒过一样。  
  
“我知道你飞来的理由，”芮开口，用她最轻快的语气，“帕帕廷要把我系上蝴蝶结送给你。”  
  
凯洛伦的嘴唇抿得紧紧的，随着胸膛的起伏，他的鼻翼翕动着，似乎发出了细不可闻的嗯声。  
  
“所以，我们去你的地方还是我的地方？”  
  
她在这方面真是差劲，明明在讲笑话，眼泪却不受控制地流了下来：帕帕廷当然不会让这2亿信用点白白浪费，他还有活需要她完成——但还好是凯洛伦，幸好是他。芮头一次觉得，在这条通往悲惨的道路上，她不是独自一人。  
凯洛伦的目光落到她眼里，在那儿，温和地搅拌着她的泪水，却又用力地捏住她的理智，将它们揉成粉末。她为什么讨厌他，为什么抗拒他，她已经完全忘记了。她想就这样扑到他的怀里大声哭泣，让他用宽大的手掌轻轻拍打她的背，像对待宝物一样拭去她的眼泪。  
  
他一定是那个人，将她疾速驶向绝望的命运踩下刹车的，她的救世主。  
  
仿佛感应到了她的渴求，凯洛伦朝她的脸伸出了手，可没等碰触到她，他的手便在空中停下，在那里握成拳头。几滴水珠掉落在他的皮手套上，发出闷沉的啪嗒声。这声音似乎让他惊醒过来，飞快地将手收回。  
  
“我拒绝了。”  
  
凯洛伦说道，瞥了一眼手套上的湿痕，转而将目光投向窗外，投向停机坪和星空，好像那些才是他的兴趣所在。  
“我有更想要的东西。”  
  
他的发梢随着说话的呼吸声微微晃动着，吐出的话语仿佛一条巨蛇，层层缠住芮的手脚，令她动弹不得。她努力探前身子，想寻找他的脸，可无论如何，她也无法看到他的表情。  
  
“我会成为帕帕廷唯一的继承人。”  
凯洛伦的声音好像从无比遥远的天边飘来，芮甚至分不清是不是他在说话，  
“你再也没有继承的资格，你的孩子也是。”  
  
“那……我会怎么样？”她和父亲会被怎样清理掉？想到帕帕廷一贯的手段，芮全身都颤抖起来。  
  
“你将是自由的。一个自由的无名之辈，离开这儿，去哪里都可以。”  
她终于又看到了他的脸，他的眼睑下方挂着疲倦的阴影，但他的瞳孔里全是得偿所愿的喜悦。他面对着她，朝她迈出两步，好像要走过来拥抱她，但她大大地颤抖了一下，退缩到紧挨着书房的大门，他停了下来。  
  
“不要这么做，求求你，”芮说，她不知自己露出的表情是否足够伤心，很难否认或许曾在某个时刻，她无比期盼这天的到来，但这种被流放的自由带来的不良后果，她一点都承受不起。  
“别这样逼迫我……”  
  
“你不是什么金丝雀，不要做出一副眷恋笼子的模样。”凯洛伦说道，他的语气听起来明显十分气恼。  
  
“没错，我不是！”她对他咆哮起来，没有比认为她会享受这种对待更耻辱的评价了，“但你夺走了我的身份、我的价值……然后决定教我不要对它执着？你以为你又是谁！”  
  
她错了，错得彻底。  
她曾经那么信任他，以为他会站在她那边，陪她面对恐惧，结果他们还是走上了不同的方向，最终，她仍旧只能一个人，独自前行。  
  
“放弃吧，你什么也做不到。”凯洛伦恢复了初见时的无礼，“杀死你父亲？还是勉强自己生下一个根本不想要的孩子？嗯？”  
  
“那你呢！你难道没有杀点什么人来讨好帕帕廷吗？”  
  
“我自己。”  
对着芮迷惑不解的神情，凯洛伦继续说道，  
“我杀死了过去的我，这是我们摆脱一切的必经之路。我不会回到天行者家了，你也是，不要再回来。”  
  
芮仰头望着他，他的脸上并没表露太多感伤。这很奇怪，因为他听起来就像在哽咽。  
  
“你成不了帕帕廷的继承人。”她用手背胡乱抹掉脸上的眼泪，撇着嘴角，对在她身上投下高大阴影的男人说，“那个庭院里的男孩绝对做不出帕帕廷要求的事。”  
  
“别以为用原力窥探过我的记忆就有多懂我！”凯洛伦咬着臼齿嘶声道，“你让他失望了，我并不会。”  
  
“你不会。”芮笑了，她知道他将面对的是什么恶魔，但他还不知道。  
  
“我会离开，然后我会回来。”芮说，  
“我会拿回继承权，拿回属于我的一切。”  
芮看着他漆黑如墨的瞳孔，平静地作出她的预言。  
“希望你能坚持到那时候。”  
  
她想他被激怒了，他胸口起伏就像即将一跃而起的雄狮。  
  
“我们走着瞧。”  
  
她转身，用胜利者的姿态走出了书房。装作没有意识到他的视线，直到她消失不见前都没离开过她。  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
甩出狠话总是容易的，但“芮·帕帕廷”和“芮·啥也不是”在科洛桑的生活确实有着云泥之别。父亲和母亲结伴去了贾库，听说在那里，没有身份的人更容易找到活计。芮留在科洛桑，花了一周左右才在波的飞行器整备间安顿下来。她希望知道他们是平安的，但她只能远远地在原力中感受他们的存在，毕竟全息投影通讯和星系间快递，她哪个都付担不起。  
她搂着BB-8——波最喜欢的辅助机器人——躺在一个厚厚的垫子上。独自一人的时候，她最喜欢做的事就是和它说话，尤其是一些蠢话。  
“我还是要检查一下你有没有把我说的话录下来。”她装作要拆开BB-8的外壳，把它胳肢得哔啵乱叫。  
  
“麻烦你对我的小机器人好一点，没有它，我的飞行执照就全完了。”波推开门探出头，吃醋似的抱怨起来，  
“芬来看你了，好像我这儿会虐待你还是怎么。”  
  
“不是说好来商量让芮上大学的办法吗？我可不是什么事事都要过问的猥琐粉丝。”  
芬用手肘怼了一下波的肋骨。  
“不过这个消息一眨眼就在科洛桑传遍了，所有人都想关心你，芮。被帕帕廷家除名？有生之年都不会遇到第二次吧。”  
  
“毕竟帕帕廷家族只剩下一个人了，他只能开除他自己。”芮学波的样子耸了耸肩膀，三人都被逗得大笑起来。  
  
和朋友在一起总是轻松的，不用去考虑那些日益增厚的账单。但波没有放过芮偷偷叹气的瞬间。他揽住她的肩膀，用力揉了揉她的头。  
“你就安心住在我这，没有房租，也不会有人赶你。学费什么的，我帮竞选团队多跑几趟外环就挣回来了。”  
  
“这是你的兼职吗？”芮从波毛绒绒的手指间挣脱出来，激动地问，“我想我也可以试试，能向他们推荐我吗？”  
  
波迟疑了，脸上露出为难的表情，但这并不能阻止芮不屈不挠的恳求。  
“是……走天家的竞选团队。”波的嘴唇纠结着，从牙缝里一个一个地往外挤词，“莱娅·欧嘉娜要参选今年的最高议长，卢克·天行者是她的竞选经理。”  
  
“我觉得这点子不错！”芬兴奋地插话进来，“走天家也有提供奖学金，前提是为他们的竞选团队做志愿者。虽然没有帕帕廷团队的资金雄厚，可毕竟聊胜于无。”  
  
“你也多少考虑一下芮的想法吧……”波无奈地扶额，他都有点怀疑芬的到底是不是力敏了，“虽然姓氏不一样，但莱娅·欧嘉娜可是那位小少爷的妈妈。”  
  
“我可以做。”芮笑着说，没有一丝犹豫。“不管是兼职还是奖学金，只要能帮我还账单，我完全不在乎它们跟凯洛伦有什么关系。”  
何况他说过那是他再也不会回去的家。  
  
波搓着下巴上微微冒出的胡渣，极力想分辨出芮到底是自暴自弃，还是真的翻篇了。如果他能感受到原力，他一定要揭开她的笑脸面具，让她不必在自己面前逞强……  
他甩了甩头，不行，原力不应该被这么滥用，他需要更信任芮一点。  
  
“如果你真的决定好了，明天就可以跟我去竞选办公室。”波认真地看着芮的眼睛，他想信任，但也想知道她到底能不能信任，“我在竞选办里也算有点人脉，只要我推荐了就一定能成。”  
  
“我就知道你是我最棒的朋友。”芮露出一个整齐牙齿的大笑，这让波对自己的判断更有信心，她翻篇了。  
  
“那我呢？”芬不满地凑了过来。  
  
“这次不是你。”波得意地用手肘把他怼回去，“下次吧！”  
  
“那你也推荐推荐我！”芬在死缠烂打上真是天赋过人，“我也要和芮一起去做志愿者！”  
  
“法斯玛大姐会同意吗？”芮嬉笑着说，“我猜她肯定是竞选对手那边的。”  
  
全息投影的推送打断了他们的谈笑。  
凯洛伦接替帕帕廷成为新的最高议长候选人。他没有任何选区，没有经过候选人选举，直接空降直选的最终阶段，成为共和国的爆炸新闻。  
  
“这样做符合宪法流程吗？”芬气愤地问。  
  
一定不符合。但没有人吭声。  
  
帕帕廷的权力和人脉在此时得到了彰显，作为共和国实际的掌权者，他可以恣肆地指定他心仪的接班人，而无视一切法律和民意。  
  
也许她注定要去莱娅的竞选办公室，也许这就是她的使命。芮想，刻意忽略了她被新闻里那个人挤满褶皱的衣袖吸引去全部注意的事实。


	7. Chapter 7

  
最高议长凯洛伦最近十分不爽。  
  
不仅仅是因为他被某个偏远小行星的总督投了不信任票，也不是因为一直支持帕帕廷的财团代表开始对他的连任持观望态度，而是在他精神紧绷、时时提防的任期尾端，他“亲爱的”母亲莱娅议员，又给他送来一份弹劾大礼。  
  
“大陪审团委任的调查员马上就要到了，议长。”  
秘书推开门，对窝在黑色皮质悬浮椅上的凯洛伦说。  
  
他深深地叹了一口气，停止了拇指指尖的对敲。  
  
“给她们安排一间会议室。”凯洛伦略为停顿，似乎在考虑什么，紧接着补充道，“越大越好。”  
  
在秘书转身离开的同时，他摁下桌上通讯器的按钮，对着收音口说，  
“叫赫克斯到我的办公室来。”  
  
  
  
“……这难道是什么策略吗？”  
赫克斯看着陆续进入的调查员，几乎要坐满这百来坪会议室的一半。  
而另一半，只有凯洛伦和赫克斯两个人。  
  
“看起来可怜一点，好让他们放过我们？”赫克斯忍下了自己强烈的想要翻白眼的冲动。  
  
“他们只是白费功夫，所以不需要占用我们太多人的时间。”凯洛伦眼睛紧盯着会议室的入口，  
“莱娅要挑衅，我们就陪她玩玩。”  
  
“你以为我很闲吗？我可是还有一大堆工作做不完，我已经连续十天没有回家了！今天休想让我再加班！”  
“不然我为什么付你那么高的薪水，你得用你所有的时间令我满意。”  
凯洛伦还想继续说下去，可他的注意力被最后进门的人打断了。  
  
芮·帕帕廷抱着一个巨他妈厚的文件夹走了进来。  
  
“噢。”赫克斯说，用一种做作的语调，“这就是原因了。”  
“顺便一提，我觉得刚刚的那个策略会十分有效。”他双手交叉抱在胸前，摆出一副准备看好戏的模样。  
  
凯洛伦用鼻子发出嘲笑的哼声：莱娅肯定也是这么打算的。  
  
四年没见，芮和他记忆中的模样并没有什么不同，高高梳起的发髻露出了整个额头，精致锐利的妆容也掩饰不住她才刚刚从大学毕业的事实——除了灰色的职业套装和抿紧的嘴唇让他想起莱娅，和那些她可能会用来操纵她的话术——这令他反感地皱起了眉。  
所以她才会把这个女孩招进她的办公室，替她还账单，写大学的推荐信，最后把她送到自己面前，并希望借此在弹劾的时候让他自乱阵脚。  
  
这招真的很莱娅。女孩恐怕只会觉得她是个纯粹的圣人，而他是辜负了这么善良的母亲的混蛋。  
  
芮飞快地朝他瞥了一眼，随即把目光投向自己要坐下的位置，笔直地走了过去。他才意识到自己一直露骨地盯着她看。  
他可能需要一副墨镜，不，一个头盔。得让赫克斯把这加到他的采购清单上。  
  
“这可不是幕僚长的工作。”  
“……我说出来了吗？”  
“你说出来了。”  
赫克斯忍了半天的白眼终于翻了起来。  
  
  
  
调查小组为首的那个胖乎乎的女子，在凯洛伦和芮尴尬的视线回避中来回观察，挑起眉毛做出了了然于胸的表情。随后，她俯下身子，似乎在向芮征求什么意见。  
  
芮猛地摇了摇头，面露坚决地说，  
“我做了大部分的准备工作，没人比我更熟悉询问的关键，你不能在这时候换下我，罗丝。”  
  
虽然相距很远，但凯洛伦还是听见了。  
也许自乱阵脚的会是她们那边。可能莱娅的计划没有考虑到，世界上还是会有人真心关心这个女孩的。  
想到这，他不得不用拳头撑住嘴角，试图掩饰遮盖不住的笑意。  
  
似乎察觉到了凯洛伦嘲弄的态度，芮将脸扭过来狠狠地瞪着他。  
“就算我只能做幕后工作，我也绝不会让你从调查中逃脱，你这个随意操纵他人的阴险小人！”  
“说服也不过是操纵的另一种说法，比较好听的那种。”她的敌意是认真的，这使得凯洛伦也火大地反唇相讥，“也许你能从莱娅那里学到。”  
“可惜你不但没学到莱娅的善意，也没跟前议长学会如何藏好你的狐狸尾巴！”  
“你现在追着的这条尾巴只会让你在原地打转，等着看吧。”  
  
芮噎住了，懊恼地咬住了下唇。  
她可以继续尝试，而他会奉陪到底。  
凯洛伦看着她涨红的脸，心情隐约变好了些。  
  
“如果你们庞大的队伍都到齐了，现在就开始吧。”赫克斯不耐烦地催促道，天知道他有多不想又一次在办公室的沙发上过夜。  
“好的好的。”罗丝忙不迭地点头，翻开了她面前的资料夹。  
看起来对方是个很好说话的人，也许莱娅看在亲儿子的份上只是走走过场。赫克斯不禁对按时下班的梦想重新抱起期望。  
  
不到30分钟，赫克斯就知道他错了。  
  
他为什么会觉得这女人好说话？她根本就是条难缠的毒蛇！  
按照他收到的目录，她们总共要问200个问题，而她现在还在第一个问题上纠缠不休。  
赫克斯用拇指抵住太阳穴，感觉干坐了将近一辈子那么久。面对询问，凯洛伦到目前为止都还游刃有余，令他不由得质疑起自己在旁边陪同的意义。  
“所以说，最高议长阁下，您提到的匿名信息举报卢克·天行者创办的学校在进行非法活动的事情是真实的了？”  
“是的，没错。”  
“但是信息里没有说明是哪方面的非法活动？”  
“没有。但是，我想应该跟共和国的安全休戚相关。”  
“您想？”  
“毕竟他有炸毁种植园基地的前科。”  
“那个种植园后来被证实在从事毒品原材料的生产，所有对他的指控都已经撤销了。”  
  
“你看起来不像个粉丝，不是么？”凯洛伦画风一转，“一次荣耀可不能成为英雄非法行事的免死牌，我想莱娅应该最清楚这一点。”  
他意有所指地看向芮，她的脸还红红的，没有轮到她说话的时间，想来把她憋得够呛。  
“而且事后确认没有威胁，调查小组也从他的学校撤离了。”  
  
“但那已经是三个月后了，这之间……”  
  
“被安全部调查的丑闻让他主动卸任，导致莱娅退出竞选可怪不到我头上。”凯洛伦一派悠闲地靠在悬浮椅上，一开一关地玩弄着手中的凯伯水晶笔，“何况这和你们现在在做的事并没有什么区别。”  
“你怎么有脸把你的诬告和莱娅的正直相提并论？”芮忍无可忍地爆发出来。  
“如果没有别的疑问，今天就到这里吧。”赫克斯迅速打断芮进攻的利齿，“下次再有不符要求的攻击性言论，我会让你们没这么顺利就约到时间的，毕竟这里现在还是最高议长办公室。”  
  
不管有多不喜欢凯洛伦，赫克斯还是能做好他该做的事。他又一次完美地证明了这一点。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
第二天就没这么走运了。  
  
凯洛伦的策略似乎起了效果，调查小组没再搬出大阵仗来吓唬他们，只来了罗丝和芮两人。在昨天那张长桌的另一端，赫克斯坐在凯洛伦旁边，庆幸昨晚婉拒了最高议长的约酒，回家泡了个澡躺在久违的床上，还换了身干净的衣服——如果今天的应对有所差池，至少他还能体体面面地进牢房。  
  
那个女孩确实如她所说，找到了问题的关键。  
  
凯洛伦对她提出大部分问题都报以沉默，直接丢给赫克斯来回答，这并没有什么问题，毕竟他本就负责脏活。可这件事，当时赫克斯在办的时候就觉得，太莫名其妙了。  
  
“好吧，流程姑且不谈。最高议长重启克隆人法案的依据，可以拿出来给我们看看么？”  
“我再重申一次，不是克隆人，是基因婴儿。”  
“基因婴儿。最高议长知道这种技术曾被用于制作给上流人士提供移植器官的母体吗？莱娅议员曾经提起并通过的禁止克隆技术用于制作自然人的法案，被最高议长以一票否决的权力废止了，最高议长是否意图重新使克隆工厂成为富人的器官超市？”  
“所以我们补充了一个议会批准制的条款，只有在包含最高议长在内的半数以上议员表决通过时，才能使用技术制作新的基因婴儿，在此之前，法案只保护现有基因婴儿作为合法公民的权利。”  
“那在法案生效后，最高议长批准了多少个基因婴儿的项目呢？”  
“0个，没有。对此你一定比我清楚。”  
“那是出于什么原因没有批准任何一个申请呢？”  
“引用你的原话，避免被用于器官移植。”  
“既然所有的申请都是为了移植器官，那最高议长为何要废止禁止克隆人的法案？这是否涉嫌滥用职权？”  
  
赫克斯知道自己已经没招了。他求助般地看向凯洛伦。  
  
“禁止克隆人法案颁布的时候，我只有10岁。”  
凯洛伦似乎沉浸在回忆里，没有抬起眼皮看任何一个人。  
“不要以为只有克隆工厂是血腥的、没有人性的。在取缔克隆工厂的时候，我亲眼目睹了，所有克隆体都被要求送去销毁的地狱，不管是残缺的、健康的，甚至婴儿。”  
“因为天行者说，只要他们还活着，那些有钱人就绝不会放弃搜寻他们，而莱娅议员对此毫无异议。因为他们的目的只有一个，就是捣毁帕帕廷的基因实验室。只要有克隆体延续帕帕廷的生命，他就能一直连任下去，无论莱娅有多不满意。”  
“最终这也只不过是政治斗争的附带伤害罢了。她不会在意逃过大清洗的克隆人到底该如何生存，她的眼里永远只有能否扳倒帕帕廷。”  
  
“莱娅才不是你说的这种人！你完全扭曲了她的初衷！亏你还是她的儿子……”  
  
“在作为一个母亲之前，她先是一名政客。记住这一点，更容易帮你看清她和你之间的关系。”  
  
“但那些所谓逃过大清洗的克隆人呢，他们都在哪？二十年内从来没有这样的消息。你说得这么义正辞严，难道不是你捏造出来的虚假动机吗？”  
  
“引用你的原话，他们躲起来也是为了避免被用于器官移植。”赫克斯适时出声，敲了敲手腕处的通信环，“今天的时间也差不多了，我们明天继续。”  
  
  
  
  
凯洛伦看着她气呼呼地收起文件夹，那里面想必写满了他自相矛盾的言行。很好，他本就是个心口不一的人。等女孩和她的同伴离开会议室，他才慢悠悠地站起来，朝电梯走去。虽然今天蜂拥而至的回忆令他迫不及待地想要喝上一杯，但他已经不想再看到女孩在他身边坐立难安的样子了。  
  
等他走到电梯间，电梯门恰好打开着，芮和罗丝果不其然站在里面。想要刻意错开反而撞个正着，凯洛伦不禁恼火地啧了一声。  
  
“不如最高议长您先请吧。”  
意识到他的不悦，罗丝扯了一下芮的衣袖，迅速走出轿厢，将位置让给了凯洛伦。凯洛伦点点头，没有客套便走进了电梯，等身边的女孩追随同伴离去。  
  
可她就那么站着，在他旁边，一动不动。直到罗丝在外面慌乱地按起开门键而电梯就在眼前关上门并开始向下滑行。  
  
“你到底在想什么？”  
凯洛伦又气又想笑，她难道还没有受够自己吗？  
  
“我想要你。”  
  
女孩低着的头抬了起来，  
“我想要你的身体，凯洛。你不也想要我吗？”  
她的眼睛在他的瞳孔里扫来扫去，像一只雏鸟在那儿扑腾。她的手握住了他的手臂，在那里，她的大拇指来回抚摸着衣袖褶皱下的肌肉。他的脊椎从下往上泛起一串串激荡，接着，除了心跳他什么也感觉不到了。  
“我知道这很蠢。看着你，质问你，脑子里都在想跟你上床的事。”  
  
“该死的，我当然知道。”他口中逸出的声音沙哑又低沉，听起来就像个被情欲冲昏头脑的蠢货。  
  
“我知道这些想法不合时宜，可我还是忍不住一直在想。”她看着他的瞳仁像一杯热气腾腾的巧克力，甜腻又雾气蒙蒙。  
  
“所以你打算什么时候采取行动？”她的手指向上攀爬，拨弄着他的头发，她的手臂搂住了他的脖子，将他的头拉向她。  
  
凯洛伦没有回答。他实在太想念她的触感了。他的手抚上她的后脑勺，将试图挣脱的嘴唇用力地压了下去，一开始只是浅尝辄止地舔舐，但很快，这个吻变得更深，他的舌头不能满足地在她口中摩擦搅拌，直到他咬住了她的下唇，女孩发出了短浅的呻吟，而呻吟其余的部分马上被他封在口中。  
他抬起她的腿挂在他的腰上，然后转身将她的背抵上电梯轿厢的墙壁。墙上的灯管发出的光被撞击得颤动了一下，随即将她的红透的脸颊蒸出细汗，她扭动着身体，不知是躲避还是找寻他腿间已然成为凶器的部分，直到他用力掰开她的臀部，深深地将它插入她的体内。  
她轻吸一口气，又将它化为呻吟断断续续地吐了出来。她顺从地将全身重量交给他，小穴内也柔软得不像话，他则热情地回应了她的取悦，将她固定在墙壁和他的身体之间，使她能够充分享受因愉悦而感到的麻木与虚弱。她的呻吟逐渐变成恳求，求他不要停止，求他把自己弄得乱七八糟，他当然不会拒绝，抽插的同时拨开她的领口，舔弄她的乳房，在上面留下深深浅浅的齿痕，这使她小穴一阵阵筋挛，很快就达到了边界，她的指甲深深地插入他的背，他也加快了抽插速度来验证他的感觉。  
  
“叮”的一声，电梯门在目的层打开。  
两人仍是衣冠楚楚地站在他们进来时的位置。  
  
若非下身潮湿的触感提醒他刚刚射在了裤子里，凯洛伦几乎要以为自己是过度疲劳产生的恍惚。  
他看向芮，祈祷般地想要确认刚才只是他一个人的瞎想。  
芮面色潮红，汗湿的碎发让他想起刚刚那场不存在的性爱，而她看向自己的眼中全是难以置信和厌恶，再也没说一句话便冲出了电梯。  
  
很好，他又搞砸了。


	8. Chapter 8

第三天的调查会芮没有现身，之前被她紧紧抱着的文件夹出现在了罗丝手里，最高议长心不在焉地坐在会议桌旁，任由赫克斯独自面对罗丝密集的提问攻势，赫克斯知道这一定和那个女孩的不在场有关，但凯洛伦绝对不会向他承认这一点。

第四天、第五天……芮好像从调查小组消失了，没有她整理的思路提示，罗丝恢复了原本的人海战术，讯问便成为冗长又沉闷的车轮战，以至于结束的时候，双方都感到松了一口气。

扔下赫克斯处理收尾工作，凯洛伦揉了把脸，从准备散去的人群中穿过，前往他的办公室。精神上的压力已然转化为身体上的疲倦，仿佛有整个宇宙的重量压在肩上，他只想立刻躺下，一直躺着，再也不要起来。

推开办公室的门，凯洛伦立刻不悦地挑了下眉。

某人正坐在他专属的悬浮椅上。

凯洛伦装模作样地回头看了看门上的名牌，极力压抑着内心的怒火说，

“我以为这里是我的办公室，天行者。”

“你应该加上‘教授’，小子。”面前的白发老人朝他挤挤眼，

“或者，像以前一样叫我‘卢克舅舅’？”

他就是不知道该怎么把对方当成年人对待，不是么。

“你是怎么……好吧，我几乎要忘记你的惯用伎俩了。”

面对凯洛伦的质问，卢克挥动手指，做了个心理暗示的手势。

“没人能阻拦我来看看我可爱的外甥过的好不好，即使是最高议长的安保人员也不行。我们都很想念你，”卢克的语气并未因凯洛伦移开视线而变化，舒缓又柔和，像所有普通的长辈一样，

“特别是莱娅。”

“这听起来和她在弹劾动议时投的赞成票不太搭。”他已经不吃这套了，但卢克就是不放弃地要扮演一个监护者，

“我的不好一多半要拜她的‘想念’所赐。”

“你太渴望为你遭遇的不顺找一个人来怪罪了。”卢克又开始了他一贯的说教口吻，“但有些时候，不顺利仅仅只是不走运而已，莱娅不应该成为需要对此负责的人。”

“噢得了吧！”凯洛伦烦躁地瞪着角落的垃圾桶，他就应该把面前的人像踢垃圾桶一样踢开，

“不要装作你不知道她做过什么。”

“哦对了，她做那些肮脏事的时候，你也在旁边看着，不是吗？”

凯洛伦猛地回头对上卢克的眼神，飞步上前，隔着宽大的办公桌揪住卢克的衣襟。

慌乱从卢克的瞳孔中一闪而过，随后他便施展原力托起自己的身体，由于身高差导致咽喉的勒束感得到了缓解，但他也抑制不住地咳嗽起来。

即使被差距过大的体格威胁，卢克仍用他透亮的蓝眼睛看着他曾无比疼爱的外甥，暴力并未能使这位传奇人物的眼神蒙上阴霾，反而有了看破一切的包容。

他伤害不了这个老人。 意识到这点的凯洛伦又体会到了被遗忘许久的无力感。他心有不甘地松开手指，卢克便缓缓落到厚实的地毯上，没发出一点声音。

掸了掸精致袍子上的褶皱，卢克对着面前低着脑袋的晚辈说，

“就算你因为那件事恨她，也该给她一个机会和解了。汉的离开也不是为了让你们母子反目成仇。”

“……你还敢提到他的名字。”凯洛伦抬起眼睛看着卢克，眼中深种多年的怒火似乎要将面前的老人焚烧殆尽——不，也许先烧尽会是他自己。

“你不也觉得他是阻碍你们伟大目标的累赘吗？‘为了让共和国拥有真正的民主’？”

“没人觉得他是累赘，从来没有。”卢克摇头，

“他离开是因为爱你，想保护你。莱娅知道这点，我想你也知道。”

他当然知道，

他才是造成一切的元凶。

所以他才想弥补这一切，无论需要他付出什么代价——而千方百计阻扰他的莱娅便是他的敌人。

跟卢克的对话令凯洛伦疲惫不堪。或许曾经与他对话能让他感受到仇恨与愤怒，但今天这种感觉并不在他们之间，更像是他针对他自己。他紧闭的嘴唇将话语卡在喉咙里，当他的脸低垂到只能看见自己的鞋尖时，凯洛伦觉得他几乎要倒下了。

“见见她，和她和解，放过你自己。”

卢克从怀里掏出一张请柬，从桌上推到他的面前。

“这也是汉希望看到的。”

卢克的离开像他的出现一样悄无声息，凯洛伦盯着他留下的请柬，将身体沉入悬浮椅充分的包裹中。卢克在上面留下他原力的痕迹，毫不意外地触发了凯洛伦还算不错的儿时回忆，他闭上眼睛，感受那些令人心生柔软的画面从眼前掠过，然后一帧一帧地，将它们摧毁抛弃。

这不代表什么。他想。

即使面对莱娅，他的决心也丝毫不会动摇。

接着，他打开了请柬。

***

在纪念阿米达拉女王的慈善晚宴上，凯洛伦光是现身就引起一阵侧目，随之而来的，是揣测他此行目的的窃窃私语。即使不用原力，他也能感受到天行者家族的拥趸们对于年轻的独裁者的憎恶与蔑视。他不为所动，视线穿过重重人群，一眼就看到了会场中心身着华服的晚宴主人。

莱娅正被宾客团团围住，凯洛伦出众的身高使他没有错过她端庄面孔上招牌式的公主笑容消失的一瞬，几秒面无表情的放空像是被他的出现扫了兴致，紧接着，她迅速整理好一个母亲应有的欣喜模样，将手中的香槟酒杯交给侍应生，伸出双臂走向她身为最高议长的儿子。

凯洛伦没有配合她表演夸张的母子拥抱，他转身走向宴会厅角落的立柱，掀开从顶上垂下的帷幕，进入帷幕后的阴影之中。 莱娅平心静气地跟随他来到帷幕后面，厚重的布料隔绝了会场的嘈杂与灯光，但她仍能看到她的儿子眼里波光粼粼，黢黑的瞳孔中像是有火焰在跳动。

“本。” 

她轻声呼唤。

“你的儿子已经死了。”他露出牙齿嘶声道，

“在他发现真相的时候。”

“你尽可以选择信仰你所相信的，但并不意味着别的叙述就是谎言。”莱娅的嗓音大概因为酒精而略显沙哑，但还是一如既往地有感染力，

“没有什么能杀死我的儿子，我知道他就在那里。”

莱娅伸出一根手指，指向他的心脏位置。

凯洛伦不耐烦地挥舞手臂，拍掉顺着莱娅指尖向他探出的原力触肢。

“不要在这种时候才做出母亲的样子。”

他极力抑止才没让声音穿透帷幕的遮挡，这使得他气喘吁吁，听起来似乎是在啜泣。

“可是我是你的母亲啊，本，”面对凯洛伦拒她千里之外的敌意，莱娅的语气变得充满悲伤，“你的恨也不能改变我爱你的事实。”

“你总是说爱，爱，爱！”

莱娅的衷肠似乎踩到了他的痛脚，凯洛伦一下子爆发了出来，

“但你所做的一切有爱存在吗！你恨父亲，诅咒跟他相像的我，家人相继离开都无法让你意识到自己的问题，甚至还觉得是我们不够体谅你！”

他半长的头发随着他激烈的话语甩动，凌乱地遮住了他的眼睛，也遮住了里面的火光，唾液在他颤抖的嘴唇上闪闪发亮，莱娅难过地发觉，她几乎要忘记了，他曾经是一个多么爱哭的孩子。

“你口中说出的任何爱都不会影响你追求你的目标，为了竞选，连那个女孩都被你拿来当作牵制我的工具！你没告诉她你曾想销毁她吧？我很好奇当她知道真相时，对你是否还如此言听计从！”

“我没有用她来牵制你。”莱娅缓缓摇头。她知道他无论看起来多脆弱，都会毫不犹豫地拒绝她的拥抱，她只能将手臂环在胸前，用无处安放的手指紧紧拽住自己的衣领，苍白地为自己辩解，

“她是自己提出要加入调查小组的。”

“你总有办法让人‘自愿’，不是吗？”

用尽最后的力气瞪了莱娅一眼，凯洛伦决定结束这又一次无果的对话。他扭过头，抓住面前的帷幕想要掀开，身后莱娅的声音让他又停了下来，

“不要急着离开。那些代表财团的秃鹫们会认为你示弱而立刻放弃你的。”

“不需要对我用激将，难道我看不出你们邀请我的真正目的吗？”凯洛伦冷笑着，继续掀起帷幕，远离了这个早就让他无比失望的女人。

喧闹的宴会厅看起来像另一个世界，宾客们杯子里装着上好的香槟，抽着稀有的雪茄，用华美的绸缎与珠宝装饰着身体，在莱娅提供的上流场所中交换各自的筹码。弹劾的时机加上示威意味的邀请，莱娅的意思已经很明确，她要让他任期一到就自动滚蛋。很好，凯洛伦阴鸷地盯着宴会厅中熙攘的人群，死死咬住臼齿，在他挺直的鼻梁上挤出层层皱纹。

莱娅对他下了战书，他会毫无怨言地接受。

随便在大厅内扫视了一下，他就看到卢克正与几位有名的贸易巨鳄融洽地攀谈，而在他用原力感应后，心底更是一沉：原本属于帕帕廷支持者的多位财团代表都出现在了宴会场，显然他们觉得与莱娅合作更有利可图，而他在竞选资金上的优势将不复存在。

与宴会大厅中身着光鲜的宾客们相比，凯洛伦从头到脚都穿着黑色，犹如出席葬礼，引人注目又格格不入。以前他会因为没有迎合贵族们的装扮而心虚，可如今，身着最昂贵的装饰品——权力，使他拥有了不容他人置喙的品位。

凯洛伦用手指磨擦着嘴唇，没有什么理由让他继续待在这儿煎熬，除非让莱娅看看，他并非她想象的那么不堪一击。

他不愿媚颜讨好，但不代表他不会这么做。

他抬手从身旁经过侍应生盘中拿起一个高脚杯和半满的醒酒壶，单手握住，准备走向一位赫格利克族的代理人。可略加思索后，他停下脚步，将杯中的酒换成了气泡水。

如果说还有什么保持理性的需要，就是他绝不能在这里用原力掐住谁的脖子。

这个圆滑的赫格利克人估计刚从卢克那儿讨到点什么好处，正美滋滋地用通讯器悄悄报喜，凯洛伦突然出现在他的身后，显然使他受到了巨大的惊吓。他慌乱地捡起掉在地上的通讯器，抬起头后却出乎意料地发现，现任最高议长正在向他的杯子里倒酒。

“最高议长阁下、我……”

凯洛伦用空闲的食指朝他比了一个“嘘”的手势，

“不必向我解释，我们都有自由选择的权利。毕竟和实干的人待久了，总是容易被理想主义的空头支票所吸引。”

这使赫格利克人脸上的谄笑瞬间冻结，舌头也像被剪掉一般说不出任何缓解僵局的巧言，只能呆呆地看凯洛伦抬起眉毛，一脸推心置腹的表情，

“当你的老板最终发现莱娅在耍什么把戏的时候——”

赫格利克人显而易见地从腮下的管状汗腺中分泌出了大量水分，围在他短小脖颈上的丝巾都已经湿透了。

“——我想帕帕廷前议长的其他盟友们一定很乐于看到这个时刻。”

凯洛伦压低声音，魁梧的上身前屈朝他逼近，但只用杯子轻轻地碰了一下他的杯口，

“而你，恐怕就不能像他们一样开心了。”

赫格利克的代理人看凯洛伦爽快地饮下碰杯酒后转身离开，而他却像咽喉被扼住般，连唾液都难以下咽。

这应该能让他寝食难安好一段时间，在他做出最终决定之前，必须解决掉那个可能成为未知变数的弹劾。

凯洛伦这样想着，一边估算他还有几个重要的募捐者要去斡旋，而当目光掠过落地窗的时候，他看到了那个女孩，独自一人，在宴会厅外的露台上。

她当然也会受到邀请，作为莱娅得意的门徒。他不应对此感到惊讶。

但他确实感到了心跳频率的变化。他敢肯定上次电梯里的混乱局面后，她不再出现是因为不想见到他，但他却无法控制自己的双脚朝露台走去。

还有十米、还有五米。

女孩穿着米白色的裤装，头发依旧随意地在脑后盘成一绺，她斜斜靠在露台的栏杆上，望向夜空中流淌的灯火。

她什么时候会发现自己，然后惊惶而逃呢。

凯洛伦自虐地想着，甚至有点期待起来。

看看我，在我靠近之前跑掉吧。

直到他走到她的身边，几乎有电梯里那么近，女孩都没有回头看他一眼。她好像完全沉浸在自己的世界里，不管是凯洛伦，还是其他任何事物，都无法吸引她的注意力。

意识到这点的凯洛伦感到有些尴尬，但不能否认的是他心里暗暗松了口气。两人间沉默的空气意外地令他无比平静，即使她离他还有一段距离，他也能感觉到她的放松、她的舒适，像是软软地依偎在他身上，充满了信任和依赖。

他不确定这是不是他一厢情愿的错觉，可他不打算深入地思考这个问题，他已经不想让她逃开，不想让她发现自己了，他只希望这种平静能永久地保持下去。

凯洛伦没有吸烟的习惯，但此时他需要一点东西来让自己不去多想。他将装着气泡水的酒杯放在旁边的茶几上，掏出社交用的烟盒，那里面幸运地躺着最后一根。不理会是否受潮便将它叼在嘴里，用红色的打火水晶点燃后，迫不及待地吸了一口。

“还有吗？”

女孩的声音将他的目光从指间燃烧的烟丝上拽回。

露台上的晚风吹起散落的碎发，稍稍掩住了她的面孔，这让她的表情看起来暧昧不明，以至于凯洛伦一时间不敢肯定她是不是在对他说话。直到她用手指拨开那些头发，笔直地看入他的眼睛，又问了一次。经过片刻他才摇了摇头，恍如隔世地将肺中烟雾吐出，差点没狼狈地呛到自己。

女孩浅榛色的瞳孔中似乎透出一些失望，还有些别的什么，凯洛伦不敢细看，便转过脸，朝向露台外的夜空，懊恼刚才不该那么快就将烟点燃。

“那就这根吧。”

仿佛完全不在意凯洛伦的想法，她的目光落在他的指间，未等他反应过来，她便将那根正在燃烧的香烟从他搭在露台扶手的手指间抽了出来，含在嘴唇中，轻轻吸了一小口。凯洛伦看着烟丝的火光一瞬被点亮，又暗了下去，好像烧着的是他的心脏。

淡薄的烟雾从女孩唇间逸出，很快便被风吹散了。凯洛伦发现自己有点喜欢她吐出烟雾的样子，那使她浅粉色的嘴唇看起来像变透明了一样。他微微侧头，期待她再次将它放入口中，可女孩只是静静地站着，夹着烟的手若有所思地撑在面前，除了偶尔伸手掸掉堆积得快落下的烟灰外，再没其他动作。

一根烟就这么被她放到化成灰烬，烟头闪烁的火花，随着最后几簇烟灰的飘散也消失在了夜色里。

她终于要离开了，凯洛伦想。

大概是因为露台上没有烟灰缸，女孩将完全熄灭的烟头握在手中放进了口袋，接着转向了灯火如炬的宴会厅。她转身的幅度不大，却让凯洛伦脚底一阵飘忽，全身像被离子引擎的风压吹过，他抓住栏杆稳了稳身子，好让自己看起来不那么虚弱。

“难熬的一晚，嗯？”

长达一根烟的沉默之后，女孩终于再次开口。在室内明亮的灯光照映下，她的脸上似乎没有要走的意思，她仰起头看着凯洛伦，那个眼神让他想起酒店顶层的套间，她扔下校服外套的时候，她以为她在被他威胁，但那时，他只想向她屈服。

凯洛伦一时不知该怎么回答，宴会上能使她难熬的除了他恐怕没有别人，可她现在的样子又不像对他避之不及。然后他意识到了，她是在说他。

她发现了他的窘迫。

“这不算什么。我还有更想摆脱的麻烦。”他移开眼神，可又马上移了回来，他不想让她产生任何误会。

“我可以帮你，在弹劾案上。”

她好像对他了如指掌，她的视线紧紧揪住他不放，以至于他才发现他们之间的距离又缩近了。

“但我需要你为我做一件事。”

他有一种预感，无论她要求什么他都会答应，这种冲动让他有些害怕。

“我要你完成那个约定，”和她轻描淡写的表情相反，他能感觉到女孩的手在口袋里握成拳头，

“让我生下强大原力的孩子。”

可以、可以，凯洛伦几乎要马上应承下来，他不需要知道理由，他只要她开口。

但没有酒精作祟，他口中说出的却是完全相反的意思。

“你还有个十分相爱的未婚夫，记得吗？”

女孩的脸孔一瞬间尴尬得扭曲了起来，在暖黄的灯光下也能看出脸上红一阵白一阵的变化。这使他无比后悔刚才说出的每一个字，如果可以时间倒流，他保证能在出声之前就捏碎自己的喉咙。

“我需要一个帕帕廷的继承人。”她的声音有些含混不清，好像刚刚咬到了自己的舌头。

“好。”

凯洛伦决定用最少的字回复，在她打算反悔之前。

他的答复速度似乎出乎女孩的意料，她又用那种眼神看向他，好像还想说些什么。

但最终她什么也没说，没有和他约定再次见面，没有留下什么时间、地点，就离开了露台。

凯洛伦都要怀疑刚才又只是他的一个白日梦了。

他手指颤抖地打开烟盒，那里面空空如也。


End file.
